Fear of Vampires
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: Bella already met vampires but survived. her mother was murdered before her eyes and now lives in forks with her dad. but what happens when she meets a group of vampires at school? original pairings
1. Chapter 1 I know what you are!

hi there. just thought id let you know, i do not own Twilight. no matter how i wish i did i do not. please be kind and review, you would make my day :D

i hope you like it

_**Fear of Vampires**_

BPOV

I woke with a start as my alarm echoed through my nightmares. I crawled out of my bed and stretched. '_Ugh another day. I hope the schools ok.' _I thought I grabbed my bag of toiletries from my bedroom side and ran into the bathroom. After showering and brushing my teeth I inspected the scar on my neck. Bareley visable but strange. I shivered at the memory and left the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, red converse and an Evanescence top. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Long brown locks, milky skin and big brown eyes. Plain. Nothing special. I brushed my hair quickly and applied some back eye-liner and mascara. I ran downstairs and grabbed by skateboard and left the house. It took me 10 minutes to get to Forks High school_**  
**_

As I came to the schools office, everybody was looking at me and whispering ' that's the new girl.' I went to the kind looking lady at the front desk

" hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I've just started."

the lady looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"hi its great to finally have you here. Here is you map, timetable and you need to get this slip signed by each teacher and then bring it back here by the end of the day. OK?"

I just nodded. My nerves were getting the best of me. As I went to my first class, English, something white flashed past me. I almost screamed.

' calm down Bella. Calm down, breathe' I said to myself. Memories of that dark night kept me from walking. The bell rang, knocking me out of my trance. The day went slow. I made some friends. Angela was probably my favourite. She was quiet and didn't ask many questions. Jessica and Lauren, on the other hand, were loud, annoying and bitchy. Not the usual type I hanged about with but beggars cant be choosers. Lunch time finally came. Angela led me to the cafeteria were I got my lunch (ham sandwich and a soda)when Mike, one of the most annoying boys I ever met, waved at me. I nodded my head and sat down with Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Ben and Tyler. All of them was talking about one thing or another when I noticed a group of kids in the far corner, far away from the rest of us. Each one of them had death pale skin, black eyes and purple shadows under their eyes. Only one of them had gold eyes.Fear suddenly took over me. I knew those looks. I knew the familiarities. My breath was caught in my throat. My heart beat sped up, the noise almost hurting my ears. The bronze haired boy looked at me. No. He glared. I froze my heart thumping. I couldn't breath. He held my gaze. Every cell in my body was screaming for me to get up and run. To leave Forks. When he looked away, I got up and ran out of the hall, ignoring what people were saying about my speedy exit, and got my skateboard from my locker. I hid behind one of the school buildings. I leaned against the wall and let the tears roll. I slid down the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest and cried.

EPOV

Another day of school. My siblings and were bored, as usual, when I heard that bitch Lauren think _' why is she looking over at the Cullens. They would never talk to her she's so plain. Edward would rather go out with me then her' . _I looked over at the new girl. She was beautiful in every way. Her long brown hair down her back, her big brown soulful eyes and her pale skin. It wasn't as pale as mine or my family's but it was beautiful as her hair and eyes stood out more. I tried to listen to her mind but I kept hitting a wall. Then her scent hit home. It was mouthwatering, Floral. The scent burned at my throat, tempting and calling. I caught her eyes. She was terrified. I could hear her heart speeding up. It was to fast. Her breathing was irregular, like she couldn't breath. I knew she would be tuck with my gaze so I looked away. I looked back quickly to see her get up and run out of the cafeteria. Outside I could her start to cry. '_Edward? What's wrong?'_ Alice asked. I shook my head at her. She looked over my shoulder to where the new girl had been. She stood up and walked gracefully out of the room.

BPOV

" why do you cry?"

A girls voice came from in front of me. I looked up and to my horror it was one of them. The ones I feared and hated. I jumped to my feet , skateboard in one hand and the other out in front of me in warning. I stepped sideways away from the girl. Her small pixie like figure stepped towards me slightly. He short, black spiky hair was pointing in all directions and her golden eyes were concerned. My heart picked up speed again. Fear clutched at my throat. I backed away again.

"stay away from me. I don't want anymore trouble from your kind."

the pixie looked shocked at what I had said. She opened her mouth to say something when the rest of her group walked up beside her. I tried to swallow. '_run! I have to run_' I screamed in my head. I stepped backwards again, trying to keep as much distance as I could between me and them. The pixie stepped forward again.

"I wont hurt you! Why do you think we would?"

I took another step back

" I know what you are."

shock took over their faces. I turned round and ran. After I left the school, I threw my board to the floor and went home as soon as I could.


	2. Chapter 2 The Scar

_**Fear of Vampires Chapter 2**_

hi!! thanks for the reviews. I was so happy to see some. :D well I hope you like it. If you have some ideas I welcome them :D Peace out!!

xx

Chapter 2

EPOV

" I know what you are"

As soon as she said that she turned and ran. Know? How could she know? I turned to Alice and asked her

" what did she say before we came??"

Alice didn't answer. She just watched the retreating figure of the girl. Her mouth was open slightly in shock. I noticed the rest of my family were doing the same thing. Their minds asking the same question._ ' how could she know?'_

I could still smell her mouthwatering scent on the air. As it began to rip at my throat I turned and walked away.

"come on. We have to tell Carlisle!"

the others snapped out of the trance and followed me to my silver Volvo.

Back at the Cullen's house.

" Carlisle! Esme! Family meeting. Front room. 1 second!" Alice shouted

Within a second our parents stood in front of us confused. Esme looked at Alice and gently scolded her

" no need to shout Alice we heard you come in." Alice smiled.

I stepped forward and said

" we have a problem"

I told them of the girl in the cafeteria, Jasper told them of the feelings he had picked up off of her and Alice had told what she had said. Carlisle thought for a moment.

" try and find out what she knows. And ask why she was scared. Not that I don't blame her but... to be sure." we all nodded and as we turned to leave Esme called to us

" try not to scare the poor girl anymore than she already is!"

BPOV

When I got home, I ran up the stairs and and changed out of my top. I then started packing a rucksack of clothes, shoes and necessities. I grabbed my purse and I was about to run out of my bedroom, someone knocked out the front door. Crap.

"Bella? Would you answer that for me?"

Double crap. He's not meant to be home. I walked down the stairs and went towards the door slowly. _'what if its __**them! **__It can't be__**. **__They don't know where I live...do they??' _I turned the key in the lock and opened the door. As the door opened, my eyes met five pairs of gold eyes. My heart was speeding up again. I went to slam the door when a large pale hand stopped the door from closing. It was the bronze haired boy. He pushed the door open slowly. Charlie came round the corner.

" ah Edward Cullen? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

he then looked at me as if he just realised I was there.

"shouldn't you be there as well Bells?"

I muttered quick lie.

"I'm not feeling well" Charlie just nodded. His eyes went back to the five guests on the porch. " we wanted to talk to Bella." the bronze hair boy said. Charlie nodded and said

" well come in. Bella, I'm just about to leave to go fishing I'll be home late tonight."

If it was even more possible, I had more fear in me then before. And right at this moment, I didn't think that was possible. I just nodded. My chest was hurting. My heart was beating against my ribs, trying to break through. Charlie picked up his fishing gear and stepped past me and my unwelcomed guests.

" bye kids"

he turned and shut the door.

Alone. With them. My worst fear. My worst nightmare. If there's a god out there. He really really hates me at the moment.

I stepped away from them, still clutching onto my rucksack until it hurt. They looked at me with curiosity. I looked at them with fear. The pixie girl spoke first.

"Bella? Can we talk? Please? We just want to understand. We swear we wont hurt you."

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded. I mentally slapped myself.

She smiled slightly and said.

" I'm Alice. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward." she pointed to each person before turning back to me. Then she continued.

" why are you so scared of us? We just want to understand"

I tried to find my voice. My mouth was so dry. I could feel their eyes on me. My hand went straight to my scar on my neck. Sometimes I could still feel the pain. I signalled I needed one minute and walked slowly towards the kitchen . I grabbed a glass of water and I took a sip. I knew they were there. But I didn't turn around. I couldn't. When I finally spoke it was merely a whisper

" why do you care?"

It was Edward who spoke this time.

" we care because we don't want to move again. We just want to know how you know and what happened?"

I digested the words. Move again. Surely they don't stay in the same place for an amount of time?

"your not the only...vampires I've seen" I shuddered at the memory. I was now started to get dizzy. I needed fresh air. I turned and pushed passed Alice and Edward towards the back door. I felt and hand pull at my sleeve of my top then I heard them gasp in horror. Edward let go of my sleeve. It was then that I noticed that when he grabbed my top, it shifted to reveal my scar on my neck. My scar went from the top of my neck and down, branching out 3 or four times. It looked like someone had ripped at my throat.

And that's exactly what happened.


	3. Chapter 3 Werewolves

**Fear of Vampires Chapter 3**

hey chapter three! Yay ! If you like it tell me please and I'll keep updating. If you don't like it tell me and I'll keep updating : D I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters * **sigh ***

**Chapter 3 **

**EPOV**

When I tried to grab her arm I only got her sleeve. Her t-shirt shifted to reveal more of her neck. I let go in shock. A large scar from the top of her neck and downwards. It branched out a few times. It was pale and could hardly be seen by the human eye but it was easy for us. Being a vampire does have its advantages. Behind me, my siblings gasped. Bella moved her top over her scar and walked out. Her head down.

**BPOV**

I left the house and ran. You are probably thinking ' _what a waste of time_' or ' _they will catch up with her easily.'_ but the thing is, they cant. I can run as fast as they can. I always have been able to. I don't know how or why but I can. I don't have their strength, inhumanly beautiful looks or their super senses. I can just run.

I ran through the forest that was beside my home. I could hear them behind me. Chasing me. I just wanted to be left alone. Especially by their kind. I couldn't bear it if Charlie got attacked. I would probably kill myself from despair.

I dodge the blurry objects, praying that they got the hint. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. I heard one the Cullens shout at me but I couldn't understand it. Something about "they will kill me" and "treaty"

I stopped and turned. The five Cullens were a few feet away from me. They all stood in a line facing me, as if they were afraid to come any further. That was when I heard something growl behind me. I turned round scared. In front of me were five large wolves. All them were snarling, there sharp teeth bared. I backed off. They were huge. Almost as tall as me, not that I'm freakishly tall but you get the point. They stepped forward as I took another step back. They growled again. Behind them, a boy walked towards me. He was really tall, cheek length black hair and dark skinned. He only wore ripped jeans.

"Why are you here, leech? Do you not know of the Treaty?"

I was confused. What Treaty?

" I don't what your talking about and I'm not a vampire if that is what you mean by leech!"

He sneered at me and nodded his head to the Cullen who were in a crouched position as if getting ready to pounce.

" so your Coven didn't tell you?"

"they aint my coven and for the last time I'm not a vampire!!!"

The wolves growled at me. I cringed, the sound sending shivers through my body. The boy's body shook violently. I didn't know what happened next. He seemed to blow up or something. In his place stood another large wolf. Then it hit me. Werewolves.

I don't know many things about werewolves. I don't like watching vampire and werewolf movies as they are some times to close to comfort. But don't they have to wait till the full moon? OK, seriously. Am I cursed? Did I hurt someone in a past life and they wanted to throw every mythical creature at me? What next? Giants? Witches? Trolls?

I took another step back as they came forward. One of them pounced at me. Its large paws on my chest, pinning me to the hard ground beneath me. He growled in my face. I know its not exactly the best time to like notice these things but he really needed mints or tic-tacs or something.

I was definitely going to get a couple of bruises. It dug its claws into me. I cried out. Next thing I know he was thrown off of me and the Cullens stood around me protectively.

"she's not a vampire. She's just moved and she knew nothing of you dogs." Edward growled as he stood in front of me.

Another boy appeared. He was slightly taller than the other but older.

"back off" he commanded to the wolves. They all looked at him, confused, then they looked back at the Cullens before stepping back.

" Cullens. I thought you knew off the Treaty?"

" we do. Bella did not. Nor did she know of your pack." Edward replied.

I got up off the ground as the boy looked at me.

" who are you?"

I looked at him.

"I'm Bella Swan."

The boy looked shocked.

"Chiefs daughter?"

I nodded

" I apologise on behalf of my pack. They assumed you were a vampire from the way you were running. Charlie said about what happened to your mom and step-dad."

I looked at my shoes. He turned to the Cullens.

" you do not need to worry. We wont attack you. You were defending a human. Jacob will be punished for hurting her. But don't think yourself lucky next time." he said with a small smile.

Edward smiled back.

10 minutes later we were back at my house. I was still shook up after my small encounter with werewolves but I was still a bit angry by the fact that the Cullens would still not leave me alone. I buried my feelings deep and put on a stronger attitude.

"thanks for getting that wolf off me and all that but please just leave me alone."

Alice smiled at me.

" you said you would talk to us"

Crap.

" long story short. My mom and step-dad were attacked by three vampires. I was also attacked but survived. The end."

I turned and went to my room.

" you can show yourself out" I said as I closed the door.

As I layed on my bed my emotions bubbled to the top. My thoughts drifted to that one night that changed my life. I could feel the tears falling down my face.

I feel into a deep sleep where my weird dreams awaited.

**(A/N) hey guys and dolls!! what do you think???? please tell me what you think and review. ive had maybe 70-80 hits (cording to my stats) but not everyone is reviewing. It breaks my little black heart!!!! :`( so please press the little green button below. **


	4. Chapter 4 Heartbeat

_**Fear of Vampires Chapter 4**_

**(A/N) Hey guys and dolls!!!! yay more people reviewed!!!! I'm so happy!!!! **

**On with the show**

**Disclaimer- I don't not own Twilight or any characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. All hail Stephanie Meyer!!!! ;D**

_**Italics = thoughts and dreams**_

**EPOV**

As she closed the door she said

"you can show yourself out"

We stood outside her door, shocked. She wasn't even that bothered about running into wolves. Well not that she let it show. She was truly amazing. I wanted to get to know her so much. She was beautiful. Just looking at her it took my breath away – and I don't need to breath. If she can do that to me, I hate to think what she can do to humans. I mentally cringed as I remembered the thoughts Mike had going through his mind earlier today.

_'Edward. We should speak with Carlisle_.'

I looked at Alice. I forgot my siblings were there with me. I nodded at her and ran out of the house to our own home. It wasn't just home it was Sanctuary. Where we could be ourselves and not worry about glittering or being to fast. Sanctuary.

It only took a couple of minutes to get home and Carlisle and Esme was already waiting for our return. Esme jumped up from the sofa as we came in.

" so? Tell us what happened?"

We replayed what happened and when we got to the part where she started running at the same speed as us – Carlisle interrupted us

"Wait. Hold up. She started running vampire speed yet she's human. Is that what your trying to say?"

I nodded.

Isabella Marie Swan is the biggest mystery.

And I tend to solve it..

**BPOV**

_Running through the woods. I was being chased. I looked behind me. They were laughing. Its all a game to them. My pain. My fear. It means nothing. Its just their thrill. I looked ahead again as something rammed into me, knocking me to the ground._

" _Bella. Please don't run. Please. Tell me what's happening. I can help you."_

_Edward looked down at me his eyes full of concern. I growled at him_

" _no one can help me. When ever someone does, they get killed. No more!"_

_I pushed him off me. I started to run again._

" _Bellllaaaaa!!!!! stop running. Join us. Come play with us again. Be who you were all those thousands of years ago. Let us play"_

_The daunting voice echoed through the forest._

I woke up in a cold sweat.I grabbed my head as pain erupted like a volcano. Images flashed in my mind. Things of not of this time. Faces I've not seen. Places I've never been to. I grabbed my drawing pad from under my bed and my pencil. I sketched and sketched until my alarm went off. I looked at the time. 7:00am. I left my pad on my bed as I showered preparing to face them.

The Cullens.

When I came back into my room. My eyes narrowed on my pad. It was closed. I was sure I left it open. My eyes darted to my open window. That wasn't open, was it? I walked over to it and locked it shut.

I got dressed in my red skinny jeans and a black jumper that, once again, covered my scar. As I tied up my green converse I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Normal speed.

I arrived at school half hour before the bell and sat under one of the trees in the school grounds. My thought drifted to things I didn't want to think about. For example – Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen and guess what...... more Edward Cullen. His good looks and how god-like he was. His bronze like hair that was always messy. I mentally slapped myself. They were my enemy. All vampires. I hated them. I feared them. I wanted nothing to do with them.

I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around checking I was alone. And I was. But the feeling wouldn't go away. I muttered under my breath

"Paranoid! Great!! adds to my problems"

I heard a ghostly chuckle that sounded like bells.

" And what problems are they, Bella??"

I quickly recognised the voice as Edward. I looked up to see him sitting on a branch his legs dangling and smiling at me. I jumped up and walked off. He came up behind me and said

"Can I walk with you?"

I continued walking.

"No! Now leave me alone!!!"

He continued walking beside me. Smiling his infamous crooked smile. One that I hated. Okay. Not the entire truth. I hated it because I loved it.

"What part of leave me alone don't you get?!?!" I hissed at him

He laughed again.

"Why do you want to be alone. It must be hard not being able to talk about things."

His words soaked into my mind. The truth in them hit home. I didn't want to be alone. But I didn't want to be with vampires. He was also right about how hard it was. I had to lie to the police, to Charlie. To everyone. I wanted someone to talk to. To be there when I was scared or worried that they might come back.

Edward grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him. He lifted my chin gently so he could look me in the eye. His butterscotch eyes were filled with concern.

"Bella. Please don't run. Please. Tell me What's happening. I can help you."

I stepped back from him and hissed

"No one can help. Whenever someone does, they get killed. No more!"

At that moment, the bell went. I ran off to class. Talk about saved by the bell.

When I sat down in my biology class, it hit me. The Dream. What Edward had said to me and how I replied. It was the same. I layed my head in my arms, silently cursing my dreams. Wishing that my life was all just a nightmare and that I might wake up and there's no such thing as vampire and werewolves. Why were things so difficult? I wanted to scream in frustration and cry from my inner pain. I ached for someone. Someone who knew everything and that loved me. Someone who could protect me from the outside world. Protect me from _**them.**_

I was too lost in my thoughts. Too deep.

I lost consciousness.

**EPOV**

"No one can help. Whenever someone does, they get killed. No more!"

I watched her run off to class. Saved by the bell. I sighed and made my own way to class. Biology. Great. Going over the same things I learned God knows how many times. I walked into class and nodded to Mr Banner. I walked towards my desk and stopped. Bella was sitting in the seat next to me, with her head in her arms. The problem was.

I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

Panic erupted through me. I quickly went to her and double checked. I picked her up bridal style and was about to leave. The class was whispering and pointing. A I left the class, I told Mr Banner that I was taking her to the hospital.

He nodded as I left the room. Sure that I was alone I ran to Carlisle.

A minute passed.

" Carlisle!!!"

I said as I entered his office at the hospital and closed the door again. I layed Bella on the bed as Carlisle came over and checked her. He started to do CPR. After 10 minutes, her heart started again. I sighed in relief. Carlisle looked confused.

_What is she? Her heart shouldn't just stop like that. I cant sense anything wrong with her._

Her heart beat was so strange. It was slow but so beautiful. It was like a lullaby. Soft, slow and sweet. I wanted to hold her close and protect her from what she was scared off. To protect her from everyone. I wanted to make her mine.

I sat beside Bella, waiting for her to wake up.

**(A/N) dun dun dun!!! omg!!! what have I done???? have I killed Bella????? hehe**

**will survive or will I be truly evil (like I am) and leave her......dead???? Please review. I don't care if you review for every chap, just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and i promise to try and make my chapters way longer :D**

**lol**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Sister

_**Fear of Vampires**_

**(A/N) Hey guys and dolls!!!! Yay next chapter! Oh and please don't be strangers to my other stories. Please review them as well.**

**I've got some many new ideas for stories. I cant wait to start writing!!!! YAY * jumps up and down clapping hands -Alice style***

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. * Sigh ***

_**Chapter 5 - **_

**BPOV**

"_come play with us."_

_I turned and faced 6 hooded people. Two of them were small, childlike. They reminded me of Alice. The one nearest me we large, bulky and intimidating. The others were roughly the same size. I backed off from them._

" _don't be scared of us, Sister"_

_The smallest of them spoke. It was girls voice. She sound innocent and angelic. I backed off again as they advanced._

"_stay with us, Sister."_

"_stay away from me!!!"_

_They laughed._

" _we will never leave you. You will be ours again and we will take back what is ours. We will do it. Together. The way things were. Together as a family"_

_I turned and ran into the darkness._

I sat up suddenly. Tears pouring from my eyes. I got off the bed. My legs collapsed from underneath me. As I waited for my body to meet with the ground, two stone like arms caught hold off me and placed me back on the bed.

"how are you feeling?"

I looked up and saw Edward his hands still on my waist. My tears continued to fall. My body shook, terror gripping at me. Why was I having these dreams? What did they mean?

Edward pulled me closer as he hugged me. I didn't pull away. His arms were comforting and I never wanted him to let go. Strange how I think these things, when I keep running from them. Maybe....... maybe these vampires are O.K. Maybe I can be friends with them.

**EPOV**

I held her close. My face buried in her soft hair. Things were so strange. When I first saw her, her blood called to me. Tempting me. But now, it was like being around any other vampire. She still smelled mouthwatering, but I didn't desire her blood. I only desired her company. Her warmth. Her

At first, I was shocked she didn't push me away. Instead she clinged onto my shirt, crying.

Why was she so upset? I wished she would tell me, so I could help her. Her body shook against mine, like she was terrified.

"Bella. What is wrong? Please tell me."

I felt her nod against my stone chest. Her crying was getting less and her body was was becoming still. Her breathing, that was once ragged, was now steadier. Her breaths came out softer, it was only then that I noticed that she fell asleep in my arms.

"Carlisle. I'm taking her home"

I said quietly to the empty room, knowing that he would hear as he was outside in the corridor. I lifted Bella up gently and jumped out the open window.

*******

I layed Bella gently on the bed and covered her small, delicate body with her quilt. I noticed a drawing pad at the bottom of the bed. I picked it up and sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room. Her drawings were amazing. Buildings from other eras, people in strange clothes. She had pictures of towns and cities, that I knew no longer existed. And pictures of people going on their business in town markets.

I stopped at on picture. Bella had drawn herself. She wore a white gown with two bands over the stomach. It showed a lot of cleavage. The dress itself looked like it would only be worn by a princess.**(A/N) picture on profile. Just forget the black underthingy top in it :D )** Her long brown hair was tied up in a loose but elegant bun with a flower at the side. Even in the picture, she looked beautiful. It looked so real, almost like she could jump out of the page.

I was about to turn to the next page, when Bella started to stir.

"no! Don't hurt them please! Please I'll do anything!"

She mumbled in her sleep. Her hands grabbed the sheets. Tears fell from her eyes. How I wished I could read her mind and know what she was dreaming of. I changed my mind quickly. Her dreams were her own, they should stay that way unless she tells. She seemed terrified. Minutes passed and she went quiet.

" No! Not him please no! Edward.......I'm sorry"

she whimpered. Now was the time to wake her. I went over to her and sat on the bed beside her.

"Bella? Bella, love. Wake up"

Wait did I just call her love??

Her eyes shot open

They were no longer the warm, soft brown colour.

They were electric blue.

They sparkled with tears. She looked at me. Her eyes searching mine. She flung her arms around me and hugged me. She cried against my chest. I held her gently.

" I thought.....***sob*** they.....killed you - you and your family**.*sob***"

"Bella, you don't need to worry about me and my family. You need to worry about yourself."

She moved back and looked at me. I looked back. Her eye were changing back to the normal chocolate brown.

"what do you mean??"

I stroked the bags under her eyes gently

"your not getting enough sleep and your heart stopped for 10 minutes. Something is wrong."

She cringed at my words. She looked down at her hands. I lifted her chin up so she would look at me. She was so beautiful. Her soft skin, her big brown eyes and long wavy brown her hair. I leaned in to kiss her. I was almost touching her lips when my cell phone went off. I sighed and moved back. Bella blushed and looked down at her hands again. She had a small smile playing on her lips.

" _hello?_

"_Edward!!!!"_

" _yes Alice?"_

"_did you kiss her yet? Oh my god you have to bring her home so we can meet on good terms. I can take her shopping and we can be best friends and......"_

I hung up on her. She would kill me later but it was worth it.

**Hehe what do you think???? I swear I am going to cry. This story has had 2,377 hits but I only have 82 reviews. Now, I'm not ungrateful but isn't that unfair, reading someone's fanfic and not reviewing them???? I want to give a great big thanks to all those who _have_ reviewed me!!!! you guys are totally awesome!!!! thankyou soooo much!!!!**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Love

Fear of Vampires

**(A/N) YAY I got more reviews!!!! thankyou guys soo much! You are totally awesome!!!!! well here's the next chappie!!!!! **

**To - so and so – how did I almost make you cry???**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing characters. * sigh ***

BPOV

My eyes started to close again as tiredness over took me. I layed on my bed but I was not alone. Edward held me in his arms. Almost protectively. He started to hum a sweet lullaby. This did not help me as I wanted to stay awake. I was scared to fall asleep because I knew they would be there. Waiting. For me. I couldn't escape them. Its only been recently, that they started to scare me. Usually they were in the backgrounds of my dreams. Watching. Their blood red eyes staring. They followed me if I walked round the old cities and towns. My own personal stalkers with a twist. I only saw them in my dreams.

I looked up at Edward. He was looking at me intently, never breaking his gaze. I had this funny feeling that Edward liked me more than a friend.......... much more. But there is one thing I'm 100% sure of.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

A vampire.

My enemy

The last thing I saw with my eyes was the beautiful face of Edward.

_I was standing in a beautiful meadow. I sensed someone behind me. I turned round and saw Edward standing in the shadows. I smiled and began to walk towards him. He held out his hand in warning. I stopped confused. He seemed to take a deep breath then stepped in the path of the blazing sun. Edward in the sun, was like watching a beautiful carved man made out of pure diamond. Every part of him sparkled. I sat next to him as he layed on the floor._

" _Are you scared??"_

_He asked. I kept quiet. _'Was I scared'_ I thought. No. I loved Edward. At first I was scared. After seeing mom and Phil die, I was scared of all vampires. But not the Cullens and especially not Edward. _

_I smiled._

"_no."_

_He sat up and looked at me. He took my hand in his and stared at them._

"_Bella. I .... want you to know that I love you. "_

_He loved me? He looked up and let go of my hand. He cupped my face in his hand, then kissed me._

_Suddenly had this pain at the back of my head. Angry roars deafened me._

I sat up, holding my head. The roars continued. They slowly died down to a low, threatening hiss. I felt cold hands touched me. I jumped in shock.

" Bella? What's wrong?? Are you OK???"

I turned and saw Edward, unsure of what to do, his eyes smouldering with concern. '_what was wrong with me?'_ Edward wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him. I always felt safe with him. I looked over at the clock. Midnight. _ ' was Edward here the whole time?'_ I thought.

The pain stopped just as suddenly as it started. Edward just held me, not talking and never moving.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep in my arms. I looked down at her beautiful face. I traced her jaw line then her lips with my thumb. Her skin was as soft as silk and warm under my cold touch. I smiled. I was cursing Alice for phoning me, disturbing the moment. Hours seemed to pass. Charlie was not to be home until the following night as he was staying over at his new girlfriends place. A small smile played on Bella's lips. She was dreaming of something good. Her smile disappeared not long after.

She sat up, grasping her head in pain. She startled me, I almost fell off the the bed. I placed my hand on her shoulder as I sat up. She jumped.

"Bella? What's wrong?? Are you OK???"

I wrapped my arms around her. She responded by leaning in to me. She soon fell asleep again.

BPOV

My alarm woke me form my sleep. I turned over to see Edwards beautiful face. He smiled the infamous crooked grin. My heart faltered.

Dressed in black knee high shorts and a Iron Maiden top and hoodie, I went down the stairs with Edward in front.

He sat beside me as I ate my breakfast, glancing at my bowl of cornflakes with distaste.

"whats your problem?"

he looked up at me. He smiled sheepishly.

"that looks disgusting. You actually eat that _every_ day?"

I stuck my tongue out and continued eating.

When I had finished, Edward stared at me curiously.

"would you like to meet my family today???"

I froze. Meet a vampire family? Would it be safe?_ Ofcourse! Stupid Bella. You let Edward in!_ I thought to myself

I nodded.

**EPOV - Later and the Cullen's house **

I opened the car door for Bella. I could see she was worried and scared. I smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

"Bella, your safe. No one in my family will hurt you. In fact they are quite excited to meet you."

I could hear my family thoughts bouncing around my head.

'_Oh I cant wait we can go shopping and be best friends......'_

_' Alice is so happy. I love to see her smile.'_

_' yay someone else to laugh at!!! I cant wait'_

_' Edwards here. With Bella. Oh I cant wait to meet her. I wonder what she likes....'_

_' Edwards finally found someone. He is happy. He deserves it'_

_'oh my god, I chipped my nail !why!!!! why!!! '_

well, almost everyone was excited to meet Bella. It did not matter to me. She was here. With me. I couldn't ask for anything more and I was happy. Happier than I ever have been - even when I was human.

We walked up the stairs to the front door. She stopped. I could hear her heart beat speed up. She looked up at me. God, she was so beautiful. I badly wanted to kiss her there and then.

_'Edward! Bring her in already!!!!'_

Alice thought loudly. Her voice echoed in my head.I groaned low enough so Bella didn't hear.

_' you can kiss her later'_

I hate that little pixie sometimes. So annoying.

" are you ok Bella?"

she nodded slowly.

We walked into the living room where my family sat waiting.

"Bella, its so nice to finally meet you!!"

Esme walked over to her and give her a small hug. Alice ran forward and hugged too.

" we are going to be best friends. I just know it!"

" What's up Bella?!"

" hello Bella"

"Bella"

My family greeted her like she their best friend. Only one person did not greet her.

That one person looked at her in shock and confusion.

Standing by the other side of the room.

Staring at Bella.

Open-mouthed

**(A/N) hehe who could that one person be????? who do you think???? this was a very uneventful chapter because I felt that Bella cant always have things happen to her. She has enough bad days. But there will only be a few chapters like this**

**Blackheart9**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Past

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) ok I have had many many many reviews and I want to say thanks. Quite a few have suggested who they think is the open mouthed vamp but only a few have been able to guess correctly so – congrats to you * round of applause :D* OMG I cant wait to see the movie its going to be so totally awesome!!!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. * sigh* I only own Eleanor. I have based this character on one of my best friends only cause she asked. Sigh and you don't want to get on the wrong side of her....... trust me!!!**

**Love you Eleanor :D**

**EPOV**

I drove Bella home, confused. Why was he thinking them things? For the rest of the evening he blocked his mind from me. I slowed to a stop outside of Bella's house. I turned and faced her. She was looking ahead through the windscreen, deep in thought. Her head was cocked to one side, and she was biting her lip. Even in the low light, she looked beautiful. A Goddess in the flesh.

"Bella??"

she didn't look at me, like she never heard me. I noticed her eyes were glazed over. But instead of the brown there was a slight tinge of the electric blue she had earlier. Something was not right. There was one conclusion that I had come to.

Bella wasn't human.

And Carlisle knew who she was.

I placed my hand on hers. She jumped. She turned and faced me. She stared at me, like I was an interesting piece of art.

"what did Carlisle mean??"

I stared at her confused. She noted that.

"about me meant to be dead and if they knew, they would come??"

"you.....you heard that??"

she nodded slightly. ok. She is definitely _not human_. How could she read Carlisle's thoughts?

"thanks for the ride Edward."

And with that, she got out the car and went into her house

I drove home, going way over the speed limit. I skidded to a stop and ran inside the house. I stopped in front of Esme who was waiting outside Carlisle's office.

"he would listen to you Edward. He wont listen to me."

she left, truly upset. I knocked on the door, even though there was no need, then walked in without waiting for an answer.

Carlisle's study , which is normally spotless, was a complete mess. It looked like a twister came for a visit. Carlisle himself was sitting in the middle of the floor with books open around him. The rest of his book were flung all around the room.

"Carlisle? What the hell is going on???"

he looked up at me, not realizing I was standing in front of him. His mouth was open slightly and his clothes were slightly ruffled. In that moment he looked really, really human. He gathered all the books that were opened at certain pages and stood up, and went over to his desk. He layed the books down in a neat row, allowing me to read the highlighted parts.

_**The Legends of The Volturi**_

_**Many vampires believe that there is no secrets in the Volturi family. But as they have told me there was another. They would no go into details of their other member of their family, only that she was half human.**_

_**Missing Member of the Volturi – Myth or truth?**_

_**It is known to few vampires that the Volturi have another member of their family that was taken from them a few thousand years ago. It is said , that she was taken by a pack of werewolves and killed. The girl was also said to be half-human with mystical powers beyond any other. The Volturi also seem to be under the impression that she would be with them again. This is still to be proven.**_

_**History of Half-Humans.**_

_**Half-Humans are rare in this world but the most famous, despite she is never spoken about is the missing member of the Volturi Coven, Isabella, who was described as a Greek Goddess. The story goes she was kidnapped by a pack of werewolves who hated the Volturi Coven more than any other for unknown reasons. To this day, the pack still lives. The question is – Why did the Volturi let them live?**_

_**Vampire Royalty – Is all that it seems?**_

_**Many people would believe that The Volturi are happy to live eternity keeping vampires under control. But how do they feel behind locked doors? It is said hat they are depressed about the loss of their Half-Human sister, Isabella. Some corridors of their ancient castle have portraits of their loved sister. She is seen as a kind looking girl as well as beautiful. With long brown wavy hair that goes down to her mid back and big brown eyes. There are also some portraits of her with electric blue eyes.**_

_**Isabella was described as a Greek Goddess with a kind spirit. Her fury was only towards those who was against her family and friends. Few accounts of where someone went up against them. They were killed instantly with Isabella's weird powers.**_

I looked up from the books and looked questioningly at Carlisle. Could it be? That Bella is the reincarnation of The Volturi's long lost sister??

I knew the answer to my question as soon as I thought it.

**BPOV**

I knew what I had to do as soon as I heard Carlisle's thoughts. I had to get away.. I had met Edwards family and they were really nice. I wanted to be friends with them all but I couldn't bare to see my dream come true, which it probably would – knowing my luck.

I ran up the stairs, grabbing my rucksack on my way up.. I emptied my bag on my bed. I stuffed my notebook in my bag along with many items of clothing, one spare pair of converse, my purse, phone and ipod.

I left a note for Charlie, telling him not to worry and that I needed time alone to get over mom's and Phil's death.

As I was about to run of my house when I crashed into four stone like figures, knocking me to the ground with a soft thump.

**?POV**

"James, Victoria, Laurent and Eleanor. I want you to go to her. Keep her safe from others, especially werewolves. If you fail.... well lets just say you will wish you were never born."the four vampires that stood in front of us bowed. Only the short vampire bowed stiffly.

**(A/N) this is my good mate Ellie, by the way. Giraffe if your reading this please don't tell her. She would kill me XP)**

Me and my family turned away from the retreating vampires. Soon we would be reunited with our Sister. No one shall have her but us. She belongs with us and no other. No human, vampire alike.

Soon.

How long was soon??

Too long.

Soon

**(A/N) dun dun dun!!!! what do you guys think??? please review!!!!! I cant wait to post the next chapter. I don't know why. But I'm going to try and make it funny XP**

**love ya's**

**Blackheart9**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Eleanor

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) yay next chapter * claps hands* I like this story a lot. Its weird I never usually like the stuff I write. :D**

**Disclaimer- I do Not Own Twilight * sigh* I Own Eleanor. * sigh ***

**Eleanor's point of view.**

Great. Now we have to go look after a stupid human. What are we??? Baby sitters?? No!!!! I didn't think so!!! We are creatures of the night and they want us to keep a human safe!!!! stupid Volturi and their stupid rules. I would love to tell them where to stick their rules but.... I don't want my head bitten off......literally. **(A/N) she does actually speak like this sometimes. Its usually in one breath to :D)**

We are now coming towards the humans house. We slowed to stop at her front door as we heard her running this way – vampire speed?? next thing I know, something ran into us before falling backwards and landing on the floor.

I noticed it was the human we were meant to 'babysit'. She looked up at us, terrified. She backed away from us. Then I noticed she wasn't looking at me but the other three. Her eyes were focused on their blood coloured eyes. I could feel her pain and terror.

**BPOV**

Those eyes. I backed off. Terror gripped at my heart. Just like it did when I first saw the Cullens in school. But right now there was nothing stopping these vampires from killing me. The shortest vampire ( taller than Alice) stepped towards me. I couldn't see her face properly but her eyes were gold.

"don't be scared Isabella we wont harm you. We had to pass a message. Don't leave town."

Her eyes darted to the other three. Together they left silently closing the door behind them.. I jumped up and locked the door. I ran up to my room slamming the door then slid down it. What did they mean don't leave town?? would they follow me??? hunt me down like prey?? I didn't doubt that for one minute.

After what seemed hours, I fell asleep against my door.

The next morning was a Monday. Which means school. Which means boredom. I woke finding my self on my bed. Unsure of how I got there, I decided instead of getting out of bed the normal way, I tried falling out of bed. It turned out to be very painful but I was now wide awake.

I jumped up quickly at the sound of a chuckle coming from my window. Was it them??? I turned to see Edward. Relieved to see him, I ran into him. He held me tight to his chest.

"whats wrong Bella??"

He mumbled into my hair. A sob escaped me. He placed both hands on my shoulders and pushed me away from him slightly so he could see my face. He wiped away a tear that I didn't even know leaked from my eye.

"whats happened??"

I swallowed.

" some vampires came. With a message. I think its from Them. The ones that hate me. The ones that come after me in my dreams. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. Three of them are red eyed."

Edward looked shocked and angry at the same time. He pulled back into his chest. He kissed the top of my hair.

" I wont let them hurt you Bella. Me and my family will protect you from Them."

I nodded against his stone hard chest.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella, my Bella, was the lost sister of the Volturi. Me and Carlisle though it would be best to tell the rest of the family. And like me, they were shocked. Even Emmett couldn't find anything funny about it. No that was also a shock to the system too. We also decided that it would be best to tell Bella. We had no right to keep this from her.

I drove to her house in the early hours of the morning to keep an eye on her plus the fact I couldn't stay away from her any long length of time. I climbed up the tree outside her window and looked in. Bella was sleeping against her bedroom door as if she was keeping someone out. Or something. I quietly sneaked in and lifted her onto her bed and covered her with her quilts. I watched her from the rocking chair, contemplating how I was going to tell he, and waiting for the day to start.

Surprisingly, she didn't have any nightmares, in which I was glad.

Somehow, Bella knew it was time to wake, as she stretched in her bed and groaned. She turned over not noticing she was at the edge, she fell to the floor with a soft thump. I heard her moan 'ow'. I couldn't contain my chuckle. She jumped up and faced me. At first her face was full of horror, then it turned to relief. She ran at me, clinging onto my chest. I held her there with my arms. I put my face in her strawberry smelling hair and mumbled softly

"whats wrong Bella??"

she sobbed into me. I pushed her away slightly, wanting to look at her beautiful face. A single tear escaped. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb.

"what happened??"

I asked gently. I was confused. She didn't have any nightmares that I knew of, nor did Alice see anything bad happen. What could have caused her to be scared. She swallowed.

" some vampires came. With a message. I think its from Them. The ones that hate me. The ones that come after me in my dreams. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. Three of them are red eyed."

She sounded so terrified. Like a child wanting the light on at night. How dare they come here. I felt anger erupt through me. I pulled her back into my chest. I wanted to keep her safe. Especially from these vampires that came last night. But could I protect her from the Volturi?? I wasn't sure if I could. But I would die trying. I was also shocked. Why would they send other vampires? Why didn't they come themselves – not that I wasn't grateful – but I was sure they would come soon.

" I wont let them hurt you Bella. Me and my family will protect you from Them."

I felt her nod. She was terrified. How dare they scare her.

An hour later, we arrived at school. Rumours were flying about the school about newcomers and were somehow related to us. The Cullens.

The day went slowly and Bella was still nervous. She was getting a lot of death glares from most of the girls but they were mainly from Lauren and Jessica – only because I was holding Bella's hand. How more pathetic can you get??

We sat at our table, with Bella at my side. She sat with a bottle of soda and a shiny red apple. Every now and then she would take a sip. Her head was hung low with her hair acting like a long dark curtain. She held the apple in her pale hands. I watching her intently, while my family made sly glances towards her.

" I wish you wouldn't keep staring at me. It makes me feel.....like there's something wrong with me. Like an outsider"

She said quietly. My family were shocked that she knew they were staring. The complied and did not look at her again. Only I continued.

" you too Edward.."

I could hear the faint smile in her voice. I looked away as I heard someone's thoughts. But they weren't human thoughts.

_' there she is. Over with other coven. That isn't good. If they find out....It wont turn out well, for either of us.'_

_' what is she doing with them? She's not meant to be with them! And why is he looking at her so....so....lovingly????_

_' we are so dead if they find out!!!!'_

_' awww they make a cute couple!!! crap.......they kill me and them if They find out!!!!'_

I turned and saw four vampires watching us from outside the window near our table. One was tall, with dark skin and long black hair. He had a Jamaican look about him. The second was also tall, but had long dirty blond hair tied into a pony tail at the back of his head. The third was shorter than the males. She had long wild red hair. She had a feline look. All three vampires gold like eyes but there was tints of crimson. Human hunters. The forth vampire was more interesting. She was short but taller than Alice, with shoulder length light brown hair, with blonde highlights. She had a heavy fringe that came in to her eyes, which were completely gold with hints of ice blue. Some how I knew this vampire was the one that thought we were a cute couple. They saw me looking- they turned and ran.

"there is more vampires at this school. Four of them. Three hunt humans but not while they are here. They work fro the Volturi. We should keep a low profile and stick with Bella at all times."

I said, low so Bella would hear and be scared. They nodded slightly.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Bella muttered and stood up leaving her bottle and apple, she left the cafeteria. I looked at Alice. She shook her head at me.

_' don't worry she will be fine.'_

Somehow none of us noticed Lauren and Jessica stand up and follow Bella.

**BPOV**

I left the cafeteria in a bad mood. Who was the Volturi??? And those Vampires are here?? Why would Edward keep this from me?? I had every right to know why I was hunted in my sleep and by these four vampires. Why did I attract the Supernatural??? Was I a magnet for trouble?? I probably was. Bad luck seemed to love me. I walked into the bathroom, and stood in front of one of the mirrors. I don't know why Edward is interested in me. I look plain. A Plain Jane. That's what everyone called me back in Phoenix. They were right. There was nothing interesting about me. Plain brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin and a complete freak.

"who do you think you are??"

I turned round to see Lauren and Jessica and other girls were standing by the door. Each one of them had their hands on the hips and a scowl on the faces.

"you think, you can like, come her from like wherever you came from and take the hottest guy in like the whole school?? did you think we were going to like let you????"

They took a step towards me. I stepped back and that left me pinned against the wall. Lauren stepped forward straight at me.

"what do you think your doing???"

A new voice spoke coming from the door. I looked to see one of the vampires from last night standing there, looking menacing. She stepped forward and pushed through the girls. Despite Lauren being taller than her, she grabbed Lauren by the arm and pulled her away from me.

"how dare you touch me, Freak!"

Lauren shouted at her. The vampire turned on her. She walked towards her. Lauren backed away. The girl pushed her to the ground.

" stay away from Bella!!! don't ever touch her again!!!"

She growled it. The bathroom emptied quickly. Lauren was the last to leave after glaring at the me and the girl.

She came towards me. I leaned against the wall more. She stopped.

"I'm Eleanor."

She came towards me again with her hand out. I looked at it.

"get away from her!!!"

I looked behind 'Eleanor' to see Alice and Rosalie. They were in a crouch, prepared to fight. Eleanor held her hands up in sign of surrender. She walked slowly towards the door, her eyes looking from Alice to Rosalie. Then she left without another word. They turned to me.

"are you OK???"

**(A/N) so what do you think??? please tell me. I cant change things unless you tell me!!!**

**Love you guys!!!!**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Truth

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) hey everyone!!! another chapter!!!!! yay!!!! **

**Winchester Chick 666 – I love you lots but I love the short comments ok!! they are funny!!!and because you hit me like five times on the head, hard – I'm going to make them worse * sticks tongue out* hehe**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters * sigh * I own Eleanor *bigger sigh * hehe :D**

**?POV**

" Brother, we have a message from James. It seems she is hated by many of the human girls and is also dating a vampire."

My brother looked at me cautiously. My other siblings stopped to see my reaction. I took an unnecessary breath. I had to keep my temper. I finally told them.

" Do not worry. She will not be with them much longer. She _will _be with us again. We can have things the way they were. No vampire boyfriend will get in our way."

I turned and left the room slamming the door shut behind me.

**BPOV**

What the hell is going on? I've got a group of vampires haunting me in my sleep, four vampires following me, telling me not to leave town, plus , on top of all my problems, I am falling for a vampire big time.

Edward had dropped me off and hour ago, telling me that he had to speak to me, so he will be round later. So, I decided to cook dinner for Charlie. As I cooked, I was thinking about how much I had changed in the past year. I remember panicking when I found I could run faster than usual, read some people's thoughts and my weird dreams. My thoughts travelled to the death of my mom and Phil. Since that night, things started to happen. Change. My dreams got more real. Before they used to be small things but not now. I wish we never had the visitors. I wished they would have stayed wherever they came from. Remembering what had happened, anger took hold of me.

I didn't realise I was holding the knife with both of my hands. I gasped as the blade cut deep into the palm of my hand. Blood oozed from the wound. Without even thinking, I swept the tip of my tongue over the wound, like a cat would its paw.

I stopped. I looked at my hand. My skin began to pull together, as if someone was stitching it back up. The wound got smaller and smaller until it was gone. There wasn't a mark or scar of where the blade had cut into me.

What am I?

"Bella?"

My dad called, distracting me from freaking out. I threw the bade in the sink and hid my emotions behind the mask I wear everyday.

"coming Dad!"

I shouted back. The voice of a happy, carefree girl. Nothing of how I felt. Nothing of what i am. I walked through to the hall to come face to face with an Native American confined in a wheelchair. Behind him stood the tall boy that had pinned me to the floor in the shape of a large russet wolf.

Jacob.

Charlie didn't seem to notice the glares they were giving me. _If looks could kill_....

"Bella, this is Billy and his son Jacob. They live on the reservation. Billy, Jacob.....this is my daughter Bella."

"evening Bella."

Their voices were cold. I flinched. I turned to my dad.

"hey dad. um.. dinners ready. I didn't know we were having guests so I didn't cook enough."

Charlie smiled.

"Billy and Jake have already eaten."

I smiled.

As me and Charlie ate our dinner the phone rang. I jumped up and ran to the hall. Not noticing the looks of Billy and Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Are you OK?"

"yeh, why wouldn't I be?"

Silence.

"Edward?"

Silence.

The dialling tone answered me. He hung up on me?! He hung up on me!! I slammed the phone down on the table. I sighed. I didn't want to go back into the living room where I was getting death glares.

Knock Knock

I went to the door and opened it. On my door step stood Edward. He stepped forward and cupped my face in his cold hands. He looked me I the eyes, searching for something.

"have they hurt you???"

I shook my head. He looked almost relived. He continued to hold my face. Electric shocks passed through me. I loved being with Edward. I felt safe. And wanted. His thumb stroked the skin under my eye. His touch was always gentle with me. He leaned in closer. Her breathed over me, sending chills through me. Once again, his lips were almost on mine but like before someone interrupted.

Cough Cough snigger

Edward let go of me and swirled me around so I was behind him. I looked between his arms. Jacob and Billy were there watching us. Edward growled low and menacing. Jacob's body shook violently. Billy held up his hand.

"you have no right to be here"

Billy looked at him

"I could say the same to you, leech."

Jacob clenched his fists, ready for a fight. I wasn't going to have Charlie hurt because they couldn't act civilised. I had to take action. For some reasons, I recognised Billy. I cooked my head as I looked at him. I definitely knew him. I stepped out from behind Edward and stood between the werewolf and the vampire. I held out both hands in warning. Anger erupted through me. They would not fight here. Over my dead body. Edward took a step back from me as I looked at him. He couldn't get his eyes of mine and his face was contorted into shock. I turned and looked at Jacob and Billy.

"no fights here. Not while Charlie is here. I wont lose him. Not like I lost everyone else!"

Jacob had also took a step back from me, with the same look on his face as Edward did. Billy looked shocked, angry and......recognition???

I turned and caught a glimpse of my self in the hall mirror. My hands fell to my sides in shock. My eyes were no longer the boring brown but electric blue. What am I?? I thought again. My anger disappeared quickly and as it ebbed away my brown eyes came back. I turned and looked at Edward. He looked at me, his eyes smothering me with concern. Footsteps came this way from the living room.

"Bella??"

He stopped as he saw Edward standing in his house. He looked confused.

"Cullen?? what are you doing here. I don't mean to be rude, but its a bit late isn't it???"

Edwards eyes darted to me quickly. I stepped towards my dad.

"ummm..... me and Edward are doing a Biology.....project. I'm just heading over to his house to start."

I couldn't get my words out properly – what can I say, I'm sometimes a bad liar. I grabbed Edward and pulled him out of the house shouting bye over my shoulder.

"you better tell me What's going on, or you will be sorry!!!"

I hissed at him as we were getting in his shiny silver Volvo. He looked at me as he reversed out of the drive.

" I know. Carlisle knows the truth."

**(A/N) so what do you guys think??? i know. another boring chapter but...oh well :D**

**please review, it means alot to me.**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Finding Out

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) Hey!!!! New chappie yay!!! I'm trying to get a few more up before my Christmas break....so yay. Just two little baby messages.**

**To – I'm sorry but Bella wears black because cause it reflects her feelings. Its the same reason I wear black all the time. I will not change this unless I write a fic where Bella is non emo/Goth/mosher!!!! I apologise if you do not like it!!! thanks for reviewing :D x**

**To Rawr! I'm a giraffe! Yay thanks!!! did you review me in PC Passport???? if you did....... I LOVE YOU!!!!! don't forget to go on msn lol!!! ( and don't forget, you best be nice to me, because your bday is coming up.....and you know what that means with the TV's in the cafeteria ( insert evil laugh here_______________) Love ya lots :D xx (lol love your reviews they always make me laugh!!! :D**

**Ok I'm done now!!! on with the show**

**Disclaimer – sadly – I do not own Twilight. I own the books and Eleanor ( crap ) * sigh ***

_Previously on Fear of Vampire chapter 9_

"_you better tell me What's going on, or you will be sorry!!!"_

_I hissed at him as we were getting in his shiny silver Volvo. He looked at me as he reversed out of the drive._

" _I know. Carlisle knows the truth."_

BPOV

Edward drove in silence. Occasionally, he would glance at me and smile faintly. Carlisle knew the truth? Why did it take so long for them to tell me? Have they known all along or have they just found out? These questions bounced off the walls of my mind. What am I? The same repeated question was giving me a headache. Or maybe its because I'm losing less and less sleep every night?

I placed my forehead against the coolness of the glass, hoping to rid myself of the headache. All it accomplished was the numbing of my skin. The headache got worse,. It felt like someone was in my mind, stretching and pounding. It disappeared as soon as Edward placed the back of his cold hand onto my cheek.

"Bella?? are you OK??"

I nodded weakly. Why was it, when he touches me, my heart would go into a frenzy?? I wasn't scared of him. Did I like him? Love him even? I don't see how. I've only just met him. I felt confused and lost.

He removed his hand and placed it back on the wheel. He pulled up outside his house. I took a deep breath. Despite the fact, I thought the Cullens were nice people, I was still nervous. I got out of the car slowly and walked with Edward into the house.

Surprisingly, it was quiet.

"my family are out hunting."

I nodded. We walked up the stairs to some double wooden doors. He opened the door and led me in.

Carlisle was sitting in a high backed chair, behind a large desk. In front of him sat a few open books. The office walls were covered in paintings but only one caught my eye. I cringed away from it. It was a portrait of three men. Two had long shiny black hair, while the other had pale hair that almost blended in with his skin colour. I knew that they were vampires. Their crimson eyes seemed to glow. But what made me cringe was the fact that I had seen these vampires somewhere. I didn't know how or when – I just know them.

I sat in a chair in front of Carlisle and Edward standing behind me, almost protectively.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella, nervous of how she would react. Would she cry? Scream? I do not know. Part of me never wanted to. There was one thing I was certain about and that was I would never let them take her. Never.

Bella looked down at her hands, nervously. Carlisle was gazing at her intently.

_' Edward. Sit with her. I think she will need you there.'_

I nodded . I sat in the chair closest to Bella. If the time came I could reach for hand, to comfort her.

**BPOV**

Edward sat down in the chair next to me. I felt reassured now that he was nearer. Why did I feel like this around him. Why did it seem that electric was sizzling in the air?? why did I ache to touch him or him to touch me?? More questions to added to my load full.

"Bella......I need you to tell us.........of what happened the night your mom died."

I looked up startled. What had that to do with anything?? was there a link?? am I the reason she is dead?? More questions. Carlisle seemed to read the confusion in me.

"....to verify things, to be sure."

I nodded slowly. They were telling me something important, the least I can do is tell them.

"A few years ago, we used to get these............visitors. My mom always told me to go to my room and lock with door and window. I was never allowed to meet them. This continued once a week. The same routine. Then, a month ago, they came twice. The first time was the usual but the second time........"

I looked down at my hands again. I could already feel the tears starting, clouding my vision. I had to continue – I had already started, I might as well finish.

" I......was in my room reading. I heard Phil shout. I thought.....he was calling on me to do the dishes or something. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was on the floor.....***sniff* **there was someone kneeling beside. He was hooded in a black cloak. He looked up at me. There was blood running down his chin.......his eyes glowed in the darkness. Crimson. I was so scared. I didn't know what was going on. Next thing I know, he was gone. I was then grabbed from behind. They dragged me into the other room.* **sniff*"**

The tears were falling from my eyes, trickling down my cheeks. I'm didn't want to go any further, but now that I was able to speak, I couldn't stop myself.

"My mom was arguing with another cloaked person. I couldn't understand her. I think she was speaking in Italian. The two holding me said something. He turned and looked at me. I could see him smile. He turned back to her and thanked her. He.....he .....attacked her. The two let go of me, and they went to her body and .........and......fed *** sob*"**

I looked up at Edward. I don't know why I did. He looked at me, his eyes full of concern. He looked like he could cry. He reached out and held my hand. I looked down at our clasped hands. An electric shock passed through me. I held onto it tighter, not wanting to let go.

" .........they came towards me. I thought I was next. I couldn't move. I just stood there, looking at her. three more came in. They stood around me in a circle. They reached out at me, speaking to each other. Then one of them attacked me. I just remember pain exploding from my neck. I was on the and they were looking down at me. They were whispering stuff.......chanting. Then my whole body was burning, I thought my head was going to explode. They stopped chanting. One of them picked my up and layed me out on my bed. They moved so fast. I was covered up and they called me.........'sister'."

I looked at Carlisle. He was nodding slightly. As if it all made sense to him.

"I don't know what happened after that. I blacked out."

I looked back down at mine and Edwards hands. The sun had crept out from a cloud. Edward's skin was aglow. It was like little diamonds were encrusted into his skin. So beautiful. My other hand traced his hand – hypnotised my the diamonds.

" Bella. In our world, there is a Coven – a family if you wish, we consider royalty. They keep the humans from finding out about vampires. They also keep us in line. I once stayed with them. They are not like us. They feed off humans. The Coven is mainly of six vampires. The rest are just the guard and their wives. This family is known as The Volturi"

Carlisle pointed to the painting.

"They are the Eldest, the leaders. Aro, Marcus and Caius. The youngest are Jane, Alec and Demetri. All of them have a special 'gift'."

I nodded. What has this 'family' got to do with me?? are they the ones that killed my mom and Phil?? more questions.

"It is known that the Volturi had another sister. A half human sister. She was the youngest and by far the most powerful. She was protected by all of them. Loved by each of them. Despite her family, she was kind and was willing to sacrifice her-self for the ones she loved. But she was taken from her family and killed."

He watched me. He seemed wary at first then he waved his hand over the books in front of them. I got up and looked at the books he had left open. I read the highlighted parts.

Parts jumped out at me. _**Half-Human sister, Isabella, electric blue eyes, long brown wavy hair, **_

_**big brown eyes, weird powers, kidnapped, she would be with them **_

_**again, pack of werewolves.**_

I don't understand. Are they trying to tell me I'm a ........reincarnation?? I looked up at Edward and then to Carlisle.

"I..........don't...........understand. What has this got to do with me??"

Edward got up and stood beside me. He turned me round to face him but I would not. He lifted my chin gently with his finger. His sweet breath washing over me.

" Bella... you are their 'sister' That's why they have been in your dreams, they way they have. The pictures you drew. They are all from your past life."

He is nuts. They are all nuts. I pulled away from him and stepped away from both of them.

"your crazy!! you only have one life!! you don't keep coming back..........do you??"

"it is believed so. Many people have experienced memories from their past lives. But they are nothing compared to you. All your memories are locked ion your mind. Like your mind, body and soul returned. You are the exact same person as you were back then. And the Volturi want you back."

Carlisle came towards me as he said this. He walked slowly, not wanting to scare me. His words rang in my ears. My mind flashed to all my weird dreams, hearing people's thoughts, running like them and my drawings.

Could it be true??

Could I be the Volturi's sister reincarnated??

Is it possible??

Edward came towards me, to comfort me. He looked like he was about to say something but I didn't hear. I was already out of the house and running through the woods. I wanted to keep running but I stopped as I came to a clearing.

A meadow.

**(A/N) so what do you think??? Bella finally knows and it seems she didn't take it well. I wonder what will happen next??? do you/??? please review me!!!!**

**Merry Christmas!!!**

**Blackheart9**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11 They Want You

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) Hey everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic and added it to their favourites,alerts and added me to their favourite author!!!!! it really does mean a lot and cheered me up big time ..........so thanks.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters – Just sweet, annoying SHORT Ellie!!!! ( Lol I'm soo dead for calling her short all the time but its soooooo worth it - love you Ellie )**

**BPOV**

I sat in the middle of the beautiful meadow with my head in my arms. My hair fell in front of my face like a dark curtain. I let my tears fall freely as I let my sorrow overcome me. I don't want to believe that I'm their sister but deep inside.......I knew. I've always known.

But why did they hurt me the way they did?? Why did they hunt down my mom and Phil?? Why are they haunting me in my sleep?? I didn't understand and I don't think I want to understand. I don't want to be their sister. I don't what to be alive at the moment.

I flinched away as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I expected it to be Edward coming to comfort me, to talk to me but when I looked up I saw Eleanor. I looked away from her.

"what do you want??"

I wiped my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of this vampire. I had a feeling her and her companions were working for them. My _family. _The thought of them being my family disgusted me.

"Isabella., I'm here to help. I know what pain you are going through."

I scoffed. How did she know. She wouldn't know anything about my pain. Jasper is probably the only one is close enough to knowing what pain I have in me.

"here to help how?? keep me in this stupid town?? kill me? How??"

I looked at her meanfully. She looked at my eyes for what seemed like ages before answering.

"I would never hurt you nor would I if I wanted to. They would kill me. But yes. You have to stay in this town – for the time being. We are here as ........Bodyguards, if you wish to call it that. Its on orders."

I knew it. They worked for them.

" why?? why are they doing this??"

Eleanor cocked her head at me.

"They want you to themselves. They have gone many years without you. Do you think, they will let you be with another Coven?? Another Family?? they are doing what they think is right, to bring you back into their arms. That's all they want Isabella. You"

I looked away from her as she spoke. They took away all the people I love and care for because they want me all to themselves?? How selfish and mean and stupid.

Bastards.

Eleanor moved so she sat in front of me. She tucked my hair behind my ears then lifted my face so she could look me in the eye.

" And I _do_ know what pain your going through and your not the only one who has had everyone taken away from them. But I suppose your case is much worse than my own – no offence."

"Get your hands off her!!"

A velvety voice growled. Right behind her. She stood up slowly and faced Edward. He took a step towards her as she stepped away from me.

"Cullen. For the record, I wouldn't hurt Isabella. And as a warning, I think it would be best if you and your Coven leave her alone. You will only cause her more pain when her real family comes."

And with that she turned and left, running into the forest.

Edward sat down next to me. He reached for my hand but I tried to pull away, but using his lightning fast moves, he still grabbed it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

His voice was smooth and soft. Calming.

" I don't know why you are sorry. Its not your fault."

I leaned into him and layed my head against his stone, cold chest. Why did I feel like this around him? My heart was beating against my chest. And I was sure he could hear it with his super hearing. But at that moment I didn't care. I was with him. That's all that mattered to me.

He placed his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a while.

"come on. I'll take you back home."

**(A/N) I know its short please don't be angry!!!! the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Please review**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12 Stand By Me

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) yay a new chapter!!!! I'm so happy ^^hehe**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters only that annoying vampire called Ellie *grrr* ^^hehe**

**BPOV**

Edward dropped me off at home. I walked in the house to find Charlie waiting fro me in the hall.

" where have you been?? I've been worried sick!!"

He pulled me into a hug.

" I was over at the Cullen's."

" don't ever disappear like that without me knowing where you are. I couldn't bare it if something had happened to you. I couldn't lose you. Not like I lost everyone else Bells."

He held me tight and I clinged to him. My father has never been an emotional man. He was completely out of character but I liked it. His words caused tears to fall from my eyes.

" I love you dad. Never forget that."

I walked up to my room and shut the door calmly before breaking down into tears. Hours seem to pass before I stopped crying. I layed on my bed, under the covers, scared of falling asleep. But despite my fear. My eyelids grew heavy and slowly closed.

"_Isabella. Come home. You don't belong with the humans. Be with us. Your real family."_

_They stood in front of me. Their voices sounded sincere. We stood in the meadow, the sun shining causing the vampires to shine like thousands of diamonds embedded in their skin. But it wasn't just them who sparkled. I did too. I stepped back from them in shock. I held my hand in front of my face, inspecting my skin._

" _the transformation is almost complete Isabella. You can not fight us forever. You will only have us to turn to. No other coven will accept you. Come home."_

_My hand dropped to my side my voice shook slightly._

" _what do you want?? why are you doing this to me??"_

_The pixie like girl stepped forward._

" _we want our family complete. The Seer said you would return to this life. We will have our revenge on the dogs that took you from us. We can be a family. We have been incomplete without you, little one."_

_I stepped back from them._

" _no. I don't want to. I want nothing to do with you."_

" _do you think, any other coven will stand by you?? you will be alone, Isabella."_

_I shook my head._

" _Edward......he will stay with me.......I know he will. He wont leave me......"_

_Will he?? will Edward leave me?? I wasn't sure but it was something I could hold onto. They laughed. Their laughter held no warmth like the Cullen's did._

" _how can he stand by you when we destroy him and his coven? You can save them you know. Come back to us and we will let them live. Only you can save them, Isabella. Their existence is in your hands."_

_Things began to darken and the vampires slowly disappeared._

I woke up gasping. My room was lightly lit by the sun behind grey clouds. I sat up and pushed my hair to one side. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to place my heartbeat into a healthier rhythm. I threw the covers back and jumped out of bed. I walked over to my mirror and stared at my reflection. _Was I changing??_ I stared at myself, looking for any signs of vampire on me. I saw none. I sighed in relief. I left my room and walked down stairs to the kitchen. It was almost 6am, so I began to make breakfast from Charlie. I had hardly seen him and I felt bad.

" morning Bells"

"morning Dad"

I placed a plate of pancakes in front of my dad. He smiled up at me. He wolfed them down and patted his stomach happily.

" best pancakes I've tasted in a long while. Your mom used to make mean pancakes but I think you beat her by a mile."

I froze. Charlie never spoke of mom. He seemed to notice my stillness.

" I'm sorry Bella. I ...... didn't mean to upset you."

" don't worry dad. Its ....just you never mentioned her. Even before.........."

I trailed off. My voice chanting in my head. _'don't think of that day. Don't think of that day.'_

" I....better get ready for school."

I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom. I took a deep breath. I stepped into the shower, turning the water on hot. I let the water cascade over my body, trying to un-knot my tense muscles. I washed my hair in my favourite shampoo, strawberry, and then stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my body and left the bathroom.

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I turned and almost screamed. Edward was laying on my bed, completely at ease. He sat up quickly and turned away from as he saw my state of clothing.

" sorry. Alice...she......never mind. I'm sorry."

Edward stuttered?? That was new. I ran out of the room to the bathroom again and quickly dressed back into my Pjs. Navy blue shorts and tank top. I looked in the mirror to see my face bright red. I walked back in to my room nervously. Edward looked up at me. He smiled sheepishly.

" sorry. I didn't know you was showering."

I laughed.

" no harm done. At least I didn't drop the towel in shock"

I said the last bit more to myself, forgetting Edward had super hearing. He laughed. I hung my head, trying to hide my embarrassment. I did not succeed,. Edward was in front of me in a flash. He lifted my chin up gently, so he could look me in the eye.

" I truly am sorry. Alice just told me to come over. She had a vision but blocked it from me."

His cold, sweet breath washed over, sending my heart into a frenzy. His hand drifted and he stroked the shadow under my left eye.

"you haven't slept?? another dream??"

His voice was quiet and sweet. _Would he stand by me??_ I looked into his butterscotch eyes. I seemed to be falling into them. His eyes were filled with so much emotion. Concern, happiness.......love?? I nodded in answer to his question.

" they came again, didn't they Bella."

It wasn't a question. A statement.

" they....want me so.....badly. I almost believed them. But........what they said......I just......"

I trailed off. Edward pulled me into his stone cold chest. I clung onto his shirt. Did I love Edward?? did I want to be with him?? I knew the answer to my own questions.

Yes I did.

Ironic. I was so scared of him and his family at first but now...... I wanted to be with them. With Edward. Did he feel the same way?? _will he stand by me?? _the voice kept creeping up in my mind.

"Bella, what did they say??"

I took a deep breath. Edward deserved to know the truth. He needed to know.

" they......said that my.......transformation is almost complete. And that I had to go to them as no one else would want to be with me. And.......that I was the only thing that could save you and your family. I held your existence in my hands."

My voice sounded muffled as I spoke into his chest. But I knew he heard me. He held me tighter to him. I relaxed into his hold. Enjoying his arms around me. Making me feel safe, wanted and loved.

" you shouldn't worry about me and my family. We will always be with you, no matter what. My family loves you. I love you. I wont let them take you away from us. From me."

My heart sped up. He loved me?? inside I was jumping up and down. Excited. I didn't care whether he meant as in friends or more. At least I knew he love me.

" we will always, always stand by your side."

He whispered into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine, and leaving my skin tingling.

" do you promise Edward?? will you always be there?? To catch me when I fall and to hold my hand when I'm scared?? to you really mean it??"

The words rushed out my mouth before I could stop them. He pulled away from slightly. His head bent down, closer to mine. His pale lips, inches from mine.

" I promise"

His cold lips touched mine gently. Electric passed through him to me. The kiss, at first, was gentle and sweet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. With lack of air going to my lungs, I started to get dizzy. His scent was driving me insane, sending my thoughts into chaos. Edward pulled back and gazed down at me, his forehead rested against mine. Both of us, were breathing raggedly. Me mostly. Edward didn't need to breath. He smiled crookedly. My heart fluttered.

He would stand by me. He loved me and he kissed me. In the space of five minutes......

I smiled.

**(A/N) so what do you think?? please tell me by pressing the little green button. Its not been pressed in a while and its feeling lonely. :( cant you see the cobwebs sticking to it.**

**pats button. "poor baby" ***

**^^hehe**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13 My Light

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) OMG!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!!!! if I do 2hrs of swatting everyday, I get 1 hr 30 mins on sunday to update my stories!!!! * cries * ah well its better than nothing :D**

**Amy – I'm sorry, no matter how much I wish Jasper would eat Mike, its not going to happen......well not with Jasper anyway ^^hehe**

**xxJasperHalexx – I'm sorry you think this story is complicated but things will be come clearer in future chapters as the story...........unfolds ^^**

**Disclaimer _ I do not own twilight or any of the characters only Ellie who I know everyone hates dearly ^^ * only jkin Eleanor not _everyone _hates you..........^^hehe***

**BPOV**

Its been a long time since I have felt this happy. I felt like I could do anything in the world. Like I was invincible. If 1 kiss could do that to me – I wonder what................................I let my thoughts trail off. I shouldn't be thinking like that.

Edward groaned as he cell phone ran. He reluctantly let his arms drop to his side and reached into his jean pockets. His eyes rolled as he saw the caller ID.

"yes Emmett??"

Sigh. He handed me the phone and mouthed 'sorry'.

"hello?"

I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Alice's tinkling giggles in the background. And Jasper?? Emmett stopped laughing and said

" soooo Bellaaa, tell us........ How good of kisser is Edward on a scale of 1 to 10??"

I blushed furiously. Then I heard Alice shriek

" she's blushing!!!! omg I love that colour!!!!"

Edward grabbed the phone away from me and snapped it shut. Heat radiated from my cheeks. I was dazed. I didn't even realise Edward had put his arms around me again until he apologised.

"Bella I'm sorry about my family. They are like that all the time but they had no right to ask that though."

I giggled nervously. If I wasn't as embarrassed I would probably found it as funny. Edward kissed my hair and pulled away.

" so.........would you say I'm a good kisser??"

He gave me his crooked grin. My breathing hitched.

"ummm.....I wouldn't say a good kisser."

His face dropped and his arms loosened around me. I smiled up at him.

"you are better than good."

He smiled before kissing me again. When he pulled away he smiled again.

" I'll be back to pick you up for school."

I couldn't trust my voice so I nodded. Then he was gone, my window shuting quietly. I bit my lip as a smile broke out onto my mouth. I am so going to Hell.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The end of lunch bell had rang. Edward led me out of the cafeteria, holding my hand. A few people gave looks of intrest while others gave looks of jealousy and envy. They were mostly girls but, I think I saw one boy give them looks. Hmmm intersesting.

We walked down the locker lined corridors towards the science block when I heard Laurens shrill voice.

" who does she think she is!!!!! I thought we could teach her a lesson in the bathrooms but she's got all the Cullens wrapped around her finger!!!! I hope she dies and soon. I'm the one who should be with Edward not that plain, boring cow!!"

That stabbed by pride. Was I plain and boring?? Next to vampires I was. I knew that but to fellow humans??

Edward brought our joined hands up to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently.

" do not worry about that shallow human Bella. She sees no true beauty."

I nodded slowly. Who was right?? Edward or Lauren??

My first lesson was Biology and I had to sit next to Edward. Not that I minded. We sat in the dark, watching a movie on something. My mind could concentrate as Edward held my hand and rubbed the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb.

Damn this man for making me go weak at the knees. The air between us seem to crackle with electricity. How could being with him do this to me?? I was meant to hate vampires but I just cant hate the Cullens. It was impossible. I hope Edward would keep his promise. I hope he will stay with me. I couldn't go through this without him. He is my anchor. My light in this dark world.

**(A/N) Hi this is really short please don't hate me for that!!!**

**I would write more but supernatural is startin now sooooo**

**bye**

**BlackHeart9**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Nothing stands in their way

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) hey people!!! sorry it took so long to update, I have been sooooo busy and I haven't slept in a week or something. My mind was working properly because of it. Kalms works great though sooo.........crap I'm rambling...... sorry......on with the show :P**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**BPOV**

At the end of Biology, Edward walked me to me to English. I went to my chair at the back of the class, ignoring the envious stares form all the girls. Angela smiled at me as I sat down while Mike shifted uncomfortably. He looked at me for a moment before saying,

" you and Cullen huh??"

I mumbled

" I guess?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously as he replied.

" I don't like it. He wasn't interested in Lauren or Jessica. I mean, every normal person wants them."

I stared at him shocked. '_what is he going on about?'_ as I looked down at my hands, Angela spoke

"Mike, for starters, its none of your business who Bella dates nor do you have to give her permission. Second of all, not everyone has to be head over heels for the Queen Bitch and her Pet."

Mike glared at her as she smiled smugly. He turned away from us and began working.

" thanks Angela."

" don't worry about. It was kinda fun."

She smiled at me in which I returned. The hour went fast and as the bell rang, Mike stormed out of the room barging through the crowds in the corridors. Angela turned to me smiling

" I wonder what's wrong with Mike. See ya Bella. Got to go meet Ben!!"

She ran out of the classroom and into the sea of students. I smiled. She was a kind hearted girl. I walked out of the empty classroom but was stopped short at the doorway. Leaning against the wall with folded arms was Edward, looking as sexy as a God. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. He smiled and stood up right. He walked over to me and pulling me into the safety of his steel like arms.

" how was English??"

" entertaining, thanks. You?"

He chuckled.

" I bet it was. Mine was..... rather boring and entertaining at the same time. I never knew Angela had it in her to stand up to Newton that way."

I hit him gently on his chest, is mocked pain made me laugh. He let go of me but brought my hand unto his mouth as he kissed my knuckles, in old world curtsey. As we walked down the corridor, Edward froze, turned round and growled, causing me to let go of his hand in shock. I followed his gaze to see a very scared Mike, who turned and scurried away. Edward turned back to me, his face ridden with guilt.

" Bella I apologise for that. I should have more control over my actions like that."

I smiled. I stepped onto my tiptoes and pecked him on his lips. As I pulled away he groaned.

" don't worry Mr Cullen. That is only Strike 1. 3 Strikes and your Out."

He smiled at me before bending his head to mine and capturing my lips with his. At once I became soft against his body as he wrapped his arms around me. My heart went into over load and I couldn't hold a single thought. He broke away as my lungs burned for air. His leaned his forehead against mine, smiling.

" awwww Eddie finally found a girlfriend. And we thought he was gay!!!"

A booming voice brought me out of my breathless trance. I blushed furiously, knowing who it was.

Edward turned and faced his brother as he came closer, Rosalie not far behind, laughing, might I add. Alice came skipping up to us, a look of innocence on her face, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She hugged me briefly and jumped on Edwards back, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

" who are you and what have you done to our brother."

A crowd formed to watch Edward get wrestled to the ground my Emmett and Alice. Rosalie stood beside me, laughing.

" Rosalie, I don't get it. As Edward changed much??"

She turned and faced me, no longer smiling.

" Oh he has change. Big time. He was always grouchy. An old man. And he was always alone in his room , seeking solitude. I guess, in a way, he was jealous and angry."

She shook her head sadly and looked back at Edward, who was now lying on the floor with Alice and Emmett pinning him there.

" why do you think he was jealous and angry??"

Curiosity chewed at me. Why would he be angry and jealous?? Rosalie turned back to me.

" you see, Edward is the second eldest of us all. I guess he is mad because he never found someone special to him, like Emmett is to me, and he has lived longer. And I think he was jealous because we all have our mates. We can go on through eternity never alone. He thought he would be alone. Forever."

She smiled as she looked at Edward again.

" but not anymore. He is happy. Because of you. Thankyou Bella. He is happy because of you."

I smiled at her. I looked back at Edward. Emmett was straddling Edwards chest, holding his arms above his head. Alice sat at his head laughing. They quickly let him up as Mr Greene, the headmaster came down the stairs shouting at the top of his voice about disruption in the corridors. Edward grabbed my hand gently and led me down the corridor. As we walked, Edward would slyly lok at me, then smile sheepishly when I caught him.

" what??"

" do you know how beautiful you are??"

I felt the heat rise up my neck and feel my cheeks, radiating heat. He smiled as his hand carressed my cheek. Someone snickered. Edward spun round, swinging me behind him, as he bent into a protective stance. I peeked beneath his arms to see the three vampires sneering at Edward. A shiver ran down my spine as I saw James look at me with a look of hunger and pain. He looked away from me back to Edward.

"what do you want??"

Edward hissed, his eyes never leaving the other vampires. I clutched onto the back of his shirt, not wanting him to fight. James laughed, the sound sending more shivers of horror through my body. Edward growled as my body trembled against his. James leaned against the wall giving the whole ' I'm a bad ass, don't mess with me look'.

" nothing much. We just want to obey our Masters orders and get out of this cant protect her forever Cullen. Our Masters always get what they want. Nothing can stand in their way"

And with that they turned and dissapeared in a blink of an eye. Edward stood straight and turned to me. He pulled me into his chest as a sob escaped me.

Fear spread through me like a disease. What they had said about the Volturi terrified me. The thought of them coming here. For me.

"Our Masters always get what they want Nothing can stand in their way."

The words whirled around my head like an angry tornado.

They wanted me.

And the Cullens stood in their way.

**(A/N) what do you think??? good or bad???? I need to know. I'm sorry its short but it cant be helped. Next one should be longer : )**

**Love **

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15 Home

**Fear of Vampires **

**(A/N) oh my god. Can you believe I have another chapter up?!?! I cant. Its been so long and I miss my PC soooo much XP hehe**

**Disclaimer_ yadda yadda_everyone knows I don't own twilight otherwise I would be travelling the world at the moment * sigh ***

**BPOV.**

Lunch came quickly and once again, I sat with the Cullens with my notebook. Emmett and Rosalie were talking about some ' evening anti-stress activities ' while Alice and Jasper were sitting talking with Edward, sneaking glances at each other lovingly. I opened my notepad to an empty page and began to sketch images from past dreams. I was too engrossed in my drawing that I failed to notice the Cullens had stopped talking.

"Bella?"

Alice's soft voice brought me out of my own little world, back to reality. I looked up at her to see all the Cullens staring at me, confusion clear in their golden eyes

" What??"

Alice's eyes looked from me to my drawing and back again. My drawing was strange a bunch of different faces on the one page, like a collage. All of them had faces contorted in anger and hatred

" what?"

I asked again, my voice quiet. Did I do something wrong? It was Edward who spoke next.

"Bella who are they??"

I looked down at the drawing. Each of their faces were familiar. I concentrated hard on their faces, trying to remember them apart from the dream they appeared. A mad laughter filled my mind as my gaze locked with one of the faces. His mouth was straight and held cruelty. His skin dark along with his long hair. I shook my head, trying to shake the laughter from my mind. A number of the faces were toned to give them a darker complextion. I looked back up at Edward.

" I........I don't know. I know them but I cant........I saw them in a dream but I know............I've seen them..........somewhere else."

" are you sure. "

I nodded my head slowly as Edward held out his hand for the notepad.

" may I??"

I placed in his awaiting hand, my own trembling. I held my hands under the table, winding my fingers close together to stop them from shaking. Edward flicked through my drawings, his golden eyes taking each detail in each drawing. The more he took in, the more his eyes grew, shocked but weary. What was wrong?? He stopped at the picture I had just be drawing, his eyes searching each of the faces. Emotions swirled in his eyes, mostly anger. Had I done something wrong?? the same question rolled in my mind and onto my tongue.

" Edward? I.... don't understand....its just a drawing."

He handed me back my notepad and smiled beautifully, though it did not meet his eyes.

"its nothing Bella. We just thought we recognised some of these faces, but it would be impossible."

I nodded slowly. He would tell me later........I would make sure of it. I stuffed my notepad back into my bag and left the table, upset at my self for drawing things from my dreams. It was stupid thing to do. I don't know what made me do it but I guess it helped in a way. My own little diary.

Why does it have to be me?? Why cant this nightmare happen to someone else? Why me?

I sensed Edward behind me as I left the school. He grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards.

" Bella, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

He turned my body so I was facing his. I looked up at him and gazed in to his eyes.

" its not that. I'm just....."

I turned my face away from him, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.

" What's wrong Bella."

He lifted my chin, making me look at him. His eyes were mesmerizing, holding me captive in his gaze. He kissed away the traitor tears and lingered at the corner of my mouth, causing my heart to hitch.

"Bella, what is troubling you? Please. I hate to see you like this. Please Bella?"

I close my eyes, almost reluctant.

" just leave me be. Please."

His hand fell from me, to his side. I opened my eyes again, then immediately regretted that action. The sadness in his eyes was unbearable. I lifted my hand and touched his cheek gently. The sadness never left his eyes as my fingers gently brushed his lips.

" Edward, please don't be sad. I just need time to think things through. Its not you. Please."

My voice wavered, as more tears trickled down my cheeks and a lump formed in my throat. He smiled sadly as he wiped the tears from my face.

" take as much time as you need. None of us know what you are going through, we just want to help."

" I know, I just need to get my head straight."

He nodded.

" can I least see you tonight??"

I smiled and nodded, wanting more than anything than to see Edward smile again, in which he did. I turned and walked down the the street towards home.

I walked through the front door and locked it behind me. I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings. This was home. Not some place in Italy with a group of vampires who kill everyone precious to me. I walked through the house till I came to the back door. I walked onto the porch, staring into the dense forest looking at nothing. I couldn't hide from the fact that I was human nor the fact that I was a......reincarnation. Accepting these facts gave me a sense of dread and the feeling of being trapped. I walked to the porch swing and layed down, my hands under my head and my knees close to my chest.. I closed my eyes listening the wind blowing through the trees. A sense of calm washed over me as I drifted to sleep.

_I walked down the cobbled street, my cloak flowing, silently, behind me. I gazed up at the night sky, taking in the beauty of the stars that sparkled like diamonds. I was mesmerized by its beauty. The small breeze brought me out of my trance, as it carried the scent of dogs. My nose scrunched at the smell. Disgusting creatures. I looked around before putting my hood and continuing through the streets. The wind blowed stronger and along with it, the smell. I froze at the sound of howling echoed through the night silence. I spun round at the sound of growling. In front of me stood ten wolves, unnaturally big. My hands went out defensively as they growled, their fur standing on end. They crouched as I went into fighting stance a snarl ripped from my throat. How dare they be here. They ran forward, their large paws making no sounds. They bared their teeth................_

" Bella, wake up honey."

Someone shook me gently. My eyes fluttered open then shutted quickly as I was blinded by a bright. I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands. Someone chuckled, the sound low and soft. Like black velvet. I opened my eyes again to see Edward standing behind Charlie. His eyes locking with mine. I looked away to see my dad looking from me to him, a knowing look in his eyes. I blushed and ran my hand through my hair nervously. I looked up at Charlie and asked

" Dad, What's wrong?"

Charlie was giving Edward a weird look before turning to me

" nothing. What were you dreaming of? You were muttering things about werewolves."

Crap.

" nothing.......Emmett was trying to scare me about werewolves living in the woods."

Edward coughed behind his hand trying to hide his smile. Charlie nodded. I swung my legs over the edge of the swing up quickly. Too quickly. The world spun causing me to fall. Charlie caught me before I hit the ground. I laughed. Charlie sat me back on the swing.

" are you ok??"

Charlie and Edward spoke at the same time, both sounding alarmed. I laughed again. I nodded slowly. Edward sat down beside me.

" Bella are you sure you're alright??"

" yeh, I stood up too quickly, that's all"

Edward nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. I sat there gazing into the intense golden orbs, losing myself in their warmth. Charlie cleared his throat and said.

" I'll..... leave you too alone."

and with that he was gone back into the house. I watched him go until he was gone from view.

" Bella what were you dreaming of??"

I looked back at Edward, his eyes smouldering with concern.

" it was the wolves. They attacked. I don't know why. They just did. I don't know what happened afterwards."

Edward pulled me into his hard chest as tears threatened to fall. I felt the brush of his lips on my head, the simple gesture sending electricity through my body. I clung to him.

This was home.

In Edwards arms.

**(A/N) hey what did you think? I wont know unless you tell me so please press the little green button and tell me your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hope

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) hey people!!! I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update, I'm trying my hardest but my standard grades are coming up and its a lot of pressure to get everything done. At the moment I'm going to be updating Fear more than others as its the main story. I'm sorry for those who want the others updated, they are going to have to wait till I can find more time. My apologies to everyone!!!**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**

**Disclaimer_ I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**BPOV**

I layed in the safety of Edwards arms. He held me close to his chest, a blanket wrapped round me, to stop any chills. Hours passed as we talked. Well, he did most of the talking , I mainly listened and laughed to the stories of his family. How Emmett constantly wanted to battle with Jasper, to see who was the strongest. Alice and Rosalie banding together to play " Barbie " on both of them. Hearing the stories of his siblings made me jealous. I would have loved to have siblings, to enjoy childhood together and sibling hatred, always trying to get each other into trouble.

" your family sounds amazing. I wish I had a family like yours."

He laughed quietly, his body shaking slightly.

" after a while its annoying. Especially if you can read their minds. Believe me, you don't want to know half the things that go through their heads."

He sobered instantly and shuddered as I giggled. We layed in silence for a moment, listening to the quiet rumbling of Charlie's snores coming from the next room. I thought of Charlie. How his skin crinkled when he smiled and how he looked at me with a fathers love. A look so different from what Renee and Phil gave me. I felt truly loved by Charlie. More than anyone else on the world. Well, that was until Edward walked into my life. He gave a whole different level of love. Something I didn't want to let go of. None of them.

" I....I don't mean to put a downer on your mood but....."

I trailed off as I bit my lip. The image of Renee and Phil lying dead in a pool of their own blood echoed through my mind along with a voice ' _it could happen to Charlie and the others.' _Edward lifted my chin with his finger, so I could look into his eyes. The golden orbs were deep, I got lost in them. Edwards arms tightened around me in comfort.

" Bella, What's troubling you?"

I closed my eyes. What would happen to Charlie. Or the Cullens. I felt like poison. Anything I touched got hurt, killed. I licked the bottom of my lip.

" do....do you think they will come fro me??"

" I don't know Bella. The Volturi are unpredictable. They always have been. But I swear, I will keep you safe.

His words slightly warmed me. He would protect me, but I knew, deep down, I didn't need it. He did. Everyone did. The Volturi wanted me. Not to kill me. I would protect them. I couldn't bare to see them gone from me. I wouldn't let such a fate befall the them because of me. I kissed his chest, unable to reach his lips. I have to do something. I cant just sit here, waiting, with everyone I know and care about around me. I couldn't sit and watch them perish. Not like I did Renee.

Edward bent his head to mine, his lips brushing mine. He pulled away and smiled gently.

" you should sleep, love. I'll be back soon. I need to hunt."

I nodded sadly. He kissed me gently on the cheek before disappearing out my open window and closing it behind him. My room seemed darker and intense. I shivered and puled the covers closer to my body. I snuggled into their warmth and closed my eyes to the world and drifted into my nightmares.

_The wolves bit into my arms and legs, threatening to rip them off. They dragged me away from the streets into the forest in the surrounding area. Blood seeped from my wounds into the growling mouths of the wolves and on the hard forest floor. They threw me down hard and circled me. They growled as I moved, the pain almost unbearable. A man walked out of the woods, his long black hair was wild and his dark brown eyes held anger and hatred. His dark skin shined with sweat in the moonlight that creeped through the branches. He grinned at me, his white teeth flashing in the darkness._

" _good evening, Princess."_

_I snarled at him. How dare they attack me like this. I have done nothing to offend them and yet they attack. Stupid mutts. I let my anger boil in me, giving me more strength._

" _what do you want?! Let me go!!"_

_He chuckled humourless and shook his head._

" _I don't think so, Princess. You're staying right here."_

_I tried to stand properly causing the wolves to growl and the man to kick me to the floor. I hissed in pain. I glared up at the man. Pain rippled through my body. I tried to push it away but then a new wave would knock the breath out of me._

" _wait till my brothers and sister find me. You will regret this dog._

_He laughed again._

" _they wont be able to find us, Princess. They are not as amazing and perfect as you think."_

_He bent down, and brushed the lock of hair that fell into my eyes as he smiled, his teeth flashing white. I snapped at him, causing him to pull his hand back quickly. The wolves growled and stepped towards me._

" _why are you doing this??What did we do!?"_

_His smile faded and his forehead creased with confusion. His finger was rested against his bottom lip, his dark eyes gazing into mine._

" _you don't know, do you? The fact that your....family, has been killing innocent people along with our tribe?"_

_His words raked through my mind. Could it be true? I shook my head in disbelief._

" _they promised! They promised they wouldn't do that anymore! They wouldn't lie to me! They wouldn't..." _

_My voice trailed off. They had been avoiding me recently, avoiding all eye contact and hunting all the time. My anger against the wolves thinned away till there was nothing except betrayal and sadness._

" _I didn't know.... I thought they had changed. I....I'm sorry for what my family did. I am. You have every right to be angry at them. But why are you attacking me and not them?!"_

_He laughed as reached behind me and grabbed a handful of my hair and yanking hard, throwing my head back, exposing my throat._

" _they took someone precious from us. From me. We are simply returning the favour. You are precious to them so you must die. Like our tribe leader and his family. Along with some of our wives."_

_He ripped the gold necklace from my neck and held it up in front of my eyes. The pendent turned slowly, the moonlight shining off the blood that coated it._

" _blood needs to be paid, Princess. And I'm not sorry to say, that its your blood that is need. Well that, and the fact that you are the only one that can bleed."_

_He nodded his head towards the largest wolf, its fur as black as night._

" _good bye Princess."_

_A scream came from me as the wolves lunged forward and sank their teeth into me and began pulling in different directions. I felt my body being torn to pieces and with my last breath I uttered a spell. A spell of vengeance on them. I would return._

_I went to the dark void between worlds, waiting._

I woke gasping, my body trembled beneath the covers. I sat up hastily and ran my hands over my face before running through my hair. So that's what happened? I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Though my legs were shaky, I managed to walk to the bathroom without falling. Turning on the shower on hot, I looked in the mirror. I looked at the scar on my neck. Some family. I touched it gingerly and blinked back traitor tears as memories of Renee and Phil dead swam through my mind. I could let anyone else die. Not Charlie and not the Cullens. I would make certain of that.

I stripped and climbed into the shower. A sigh of relief escaped me as the water cascaded down my back unknotting the muscles. I lifted my face so that it faced the shower head, letting the water wash away the sweat. I wouldn't let them get hurt. Not because of me.

After what seemed ages, I stepped out of the shower. I changed slowly before leaving the hot bathroom to my bedroom to dump my PJ's. I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror. My long, wet brown hair in a ponytail and my eyes brown. Wearing only jeans and purple cotton top, I looked like any plain, boring mundane girl. So why did it have to be me? Shaking my head, I left my and trudged downstairs, to find Charlie sitting with the paper and a cup of coffee. He looked up surprised.

" Mornin' Bella. You're not usually up this early."

I smiled slightly.

" couldn't sleep."

He nodded before sipping his drink.

" so Emmett did scare you then with the stories on the werewolves."

He smiled up at me, his dimples showing. I shrugged, my smile bigger than before. He shook his head.

" ummm Bella. I forgot to tell ya last night. Billy's invited us down to La Push tonight. We are going there for dinner. You didn't make any plans, did you? I was hoping you would come and make friends with Jacob and his friends."

I swallowed hard.

" um no. I ...don't have any plans tonight. I guess I could come."

" That's good. I hate leaving you by yourself all the time"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap What am I meant to do? I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Maybe I could learn something while I was there?? hope blossomed in my chest. I smiled. And they couldn't hurt me if Charlie was there. Yep, this dinner will be interesting for sure.

**(A/N) hey what did you think?? I can only know if you review me!! I'm not a mind reader...........much hehe!!! ^^**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17 Keeps them safe

**Fear of Vampires**

**(A/N) WOO HOO!!!!!!! where did that come from??? ^^ at this precise moment I am HYPER to an extent where I am randomly saying/typing things!!!^^ well I can rejoice by saying this is the next chapter of Fear!! YAY!!! ^^ And to anyone in Scotland who are doing any crappy exams that they really really really don't want to do......GOOD LUCK!!!!! I know _exactly _how you feel. * sigh ***

**songs listened to while writing this chapter : The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance 3**

**I Just Wanna Live – Good Charlotte 3**

**Betrayed – Avenged Sevenfold 3**

**Teenage Queen - Aiden 3**

**Beauty slept in Sodom – Cradle of Filth 3**

**Alone I Break - KoRn 3 **

**Disclaimer- I, BlackHeart9, do NOT own any of these characters as they already belong to SM. Therefore, I am only borrowing but I will give them back........later.........much......later ^^**

**BPOV**

I sat in the cruiser, watching Forks fly past as we headed out to La Push. I already regretted coming. I looked over at Charlie who was humming to something.

" dad, why are we going to La Push again?"

" Billy invited us. Maybe you and Jacob will become good friends, He's a nice lad you know."

I bit my lip. Sure he is. I forgot to mention that I'm the Queen of England. I thought back to how Edward reacted when I told him.

_Flashback – 1 hour_

I watched Edward as he paced around my room, worry etched on his pale face.

" erm Edward, you're wearing my carpet down."

he stopped pacing and faced me.

" Bella you can't go. You don't know what they are up to and none of us can help you if you need it. Please stay here."

I knew Edward spoke the truth and to be honest I didn't want to go but.....

" I can't Edward. I'm sorry."

He sighed in defeat and nodded,

" promise me, if anything goes wrong, you phone me."

He grabbed my phone of the side and added his numbers.

" promise"

_End of Flashback_

The cruiser came to a slow stop outside of a house. Billy sat in front of the door with Jacob standing behind him. I said a silent prayer in my mind before opening the door. Billy and Jacob smile at Charlie and said

" hey Charlie. Pizza alright with you??"

" yeh. We watching the game??"

I mentally cringed. The game. I should've remembered that fact.

" hello again Bella."

Billy's words sent shivers down my spine. I forced a smile.

" hey Billy. Jacob."

They smiled at me. I clenched my hands into fists as they led the way into the house. _Please tell me I'm doing the right thing._

I sat on the sofa in-between Charlie and Jacob. Both of them were laughing and talking and eating as they watched the game. Every now and then, Jacob would tense up next to me. As the game finished Charlie left me to go to the bathroom.

My palms began to tingle with nerves as I felt Billy watch me from across the room. Jacob abruptly stood up and left the house, quickly giving Billy an excuse. I began to play with the sleeve of my top, wondering what I wanted to be here for. I was stupid to believe that I could get information out of any of them. I looked up as Billy spoke.

" Bella would you please get me the phone, off the cabinet there."

He pointed behind me. I nodded and stood up and walked over to the cabinet. As I picked up the phone I noticed a black and white picture of a tall man, his eyes and skin were dark. He had long black hair that was tied neatly behind his head. I picked it up gently and looked closely at the man. I recognised him as the man from my dream. I stopped breathing as the dream flashed in my mind. My grip tightened on the frame till my knuckles were white. I turned and faced Billy, who wheeled himself closer.

" That's me when I was younger. Years before I was put in the wheelchair."

My grip loosened on the frame, till it slid out of my hands and onto the hard floor. The glass cracked.

" it was you?! The one in the woods?!"

My voice wavered. I cant believe this. My dad's best friend killed me in a past life. That makes him really old. Really really old. How is he alive?? His eyes narrowed.

" you remember?? How is that possible??"

Charlie came out of the bathroom smiling. His smile faltered as he saw us, the fallen photo between us.

" What's going on??"

I turned and faced him.

" nothing. Sorry dad. I've gotta go. I'll see ya later."

I turned towards the door and walked out quickly. When I was out of eye sight, I ran towards home. There was nothing left to do. Either way, I was surrounded by enemies. I had to get away to keep Charlie and the Cullens safe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I grabbed my bag and packed a handful of clothes and necessities. I slung it onto my back as I wrote a note to Edward.

_**Dear Edward.**_

_**I'm sorry to have to tell you this way but if I told you face to face**_

_**you would never let me go. I have gone to find my other ' family'**_

_**to keep Charlie and you safe. Please don't hate me for my choices it was all **_

_**I could think of doing. Please look out for Charlie, apart from you, he is all I have.**_

_**Beware of the wolves. Billy Black was the one who led the pack who killed me.**_

_**I don't know what they are planning.**_

_**Please forgive me.**_

_**Bella. **_

_**xx**_

there was a single tear drop on the page smudging my name, as the thoughts of leaving Edward overwhelmed me. I repeated the same thing over and over in my head, to try and make myself believe it.

It was to keep them safe.

**(A/N) what do ya think??? sorry if its short but the supernatural call me downstairs.**

**Love yous all**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18 The Volturi

**Fear of Vampires**

I left the house quickly, not wanting Alice to send Edward. I was a couple of miles outside of Forks when the four vampires stepped out from behind a couple of trees. I abruptly stopped in front of them. Three of them cocked their heads at me, while Eleanor just stared at me shocked. I swallowed.

"I want you to take me to them. Now."

They nodded and led me further away from Edward and his family. I felt my hear break, knowing that I may never see them again.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

We arrived in Italy the next day, just as the sun was setting. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was terrified. I kept my hands in my pockets, tightly fisted as I followed a human through the modern building till we came to the castle. Eleanor, James, Laurent and Victoria were positioned around me, probably to stop me from running.

My mind drifted to Edward. Had he found my note? Was he upset? Did...did he hate me? I wanted to cry at the thought of the Cullens hating me for my choice. Two large doors opened into what seemed like a throne room. The human left, a smile playing on her lips. The doors closed behind us with a thud, which caused me to jump slightly. My heart thumped frantically against my chest, till I thought it was going to burst. I stood quietly, my arms wrapped around my body, wanting some sort of comfort. I imagined it was Edward holding me. And once again, I wanted to cry at the loss of him.

"You may leave."

The four vampires left me standing in the large room. I wanted to turn and see who had entered the room and commanded them to leave. But I already knew. They were here.

**?POV**

My brothers and sister stood beside me, watching the girl. She had grown since I had last saw her. I stepped forward, my siblings following. I could hear her heart, beating frantically in her chest. I truly felt happy, seeing her here in our home. Its been so long since she walked through the corridors of this castle. I wanted to smile at the memories that swamped my mind, of when she was a small girl.

Jane stepped forward, looking at me for permission, in which I gave. She lifted her hand to Isabella hair. She smiled and walked in front of the girl. Her smile was bright and showed true happiness.

"Isabella, welcome home."

She hugged her tightly before smiling at me and our brothers.

We were once again, a family.

**BPOV**

Jane led me down the halls of the castle, towards my room. She was talking animatedly, smiling brightly as she walked beside me. She reminded me of Alice and it caused my heart to clench. I tried to concentrate on what Jane was telling me, but I couldn't focus until I heard the words "changing ceremony" I shuddered. They were going to change me. Soon.

Jane left me in my room, saying that she wanted to give me time to settle in before dinner. The room was beautiful. There was a large window with a window seat, looking out onto the sea. The bed was a queen, with a shimmering material hanging above and draping over the bed. In the corner was a child drawing of the castle and stick figures of , who I presumed, the Volturi. I walked over to it and knelt in front of it. Touching the drawing, I was thrown into a memory.

_A little girl ran through the halls, squeezing pass the other vampires until she came to the throne room. "Frantelli! Sorella! Come see! Come see!" They turned and smiled at her. The eldest brother bent down and caught her as she ran into him. He brushed back her mahogany locks and smiled at her. She smiled back before tugging on his robe. When he refused to move, she pouted prettily, her eyes widening in innocence. He laughed, the sound like bells. He picked her up and excused himself from the meeting that was taking place. He walked through the halls, carrying the little girl like she was the most precious thing in the world. Which, to him and his siblings, she was. He entered her room and set her on her feet gently. She took hold of his robe and pulled him towards the drawing on the stone wall. "molto bello, Isabella." She smiled brightly at him "per lei, il fratello." He hugged her gently before kissing her forehead. " thank you, poco uno"_

I bit my lip, wanting to stop force back the tears that threatened to fall.

"you drew that picture for me, when you were six years old. You were so proud of it, you smiled all day."

The voice came from the doorway, causing me to stand and face the door quickly. It was the man from the memory. He came forward and cupped my cheek. I flinched, making him frown.

"I would never hurt you, Isabella. None of us would. You are our sister."

"but....you have hurt me. You killed my mom and step-dad. You attacked me."

My hand went to the scar on my neck, and his eyes followed the movement. His eyes darkened in shame and sadness.

"We did what we did because we had to. And we are sorry. It was the only way."

Despite my efforts, tears fell from my eyes.

"but why? They done nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong."

He flinched at the sight of my tears. He stepped forward and reached for me but I stepped away from him. Shaking my head, I slid down the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest and buried my head in my arms.

"We are sorry. I hope, one day, you will understand and forgive us."

He left, leaving me to cry, my emotions to extreme for me to try and bury.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A couple of days had passed, and I often had my 'brothers and sister' visit me. They talked to me,telling me the stories of how we used to be and how, after the ceremony, everything would go back to the way it was. I just sat and listened. There was nothing I could do. I was here with them and they were going to change me later today at twilight. Jane came and helped me dress, once again reminding me of Alice. After dressing, she led me to the throne room again. As we entered, vampires, bowed their heads out of respect. Jane left my side and stood by the others, smiling like them. I looked down at my feet. This was it. They were going to change me. Oh how I wished I could see Edward one more time. They circled nearer to me, chanting like they did, the night Renee and Phil died. I closed my eyes, wanting to conjure an image of Edward.

"where is she!? Take me to her now!"

The doors burst open, banging loudly against the marble walls. I turned quickly recognising the voice. The Cullens stepped into the room, their eyes dark with rage. My heart soared at the sight of him. His eyes found me and he relaxed before heading towards me. I ran to him, ignoring the hisses of retaliation from the vampires. Edward opened his arms to me as I flung myself at him. He held me tight to his chest, my arms wrapped around his neck as he whispered words of love in my ear. I cried into the crook of his neck, not wanting to ever let go.

"Get you hands of our sister!"

Jane all but screeched at Edward but he only held onto me tighter.

"Fine. Have it your way then."

There was silence before screams of agony. Shocked and scared, I looked at the other Cullens to see them on the floor, crying out from pain. Then Edward let go of me completely. He too was on the floor. My heart broke into millions of pieces. I turned and faced Jane.

"Stop it! Please!"

I fell to my knees at Edward's side. I couldn't bare to see him in pain. It was slowly killing me. Jane didn't stop. I looked up at her, my tears flowing, then to Aro.

"I'll do anything. Just stop this."

He nodded then commanded Jane to stop. He motioned for me to come to him. I stroked Edward's face before leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. Standing, I walked to Aro's side and waited.

The Cullens were grabbed by the guard and forced to their knees to watch. The chanting started again. I kept my eyes on Edward, not wanting to acknowledge what was about to happen, until the burning, ripping sensation at my throat and arms, as my brothers and sister sank their teeth into my skin.

**(a/n) me again. i cant believe it took me soo long to update this fic. please review and tell me what you think.**

**BHN9 **

**XX  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Away from Me

**Fear of Vampires**

I didn't scream as they bit me. I could feel their venom flow from their mouths to my bloodstream. Then the burning started. A slow torture which started at my finger tips till it worked all the way to my heart. My body convulsed and I was laid on the floor, the coolness of the marble doing nothing to quench the fires. Again my body convulsed, bring my body up before slamming back to the floor. I heard voices, but I could not make out what was being said.

I wanted the pain to stop, I wanted it so badly. I could feel the venom changing my body – inside and out. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks and something cold against my head. Why hasn't the pain stopped? Please, someone just kill me! I can't take it anymore! I wanted to scream it, but when I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I could feel myself slipping away and darkness took me, for which I was thankful.

I opened my eyes to see my family standing around me chanting, their eyes closed. Turning my head, I looked between the gap of cloaks to see who was sobbing. Edward and the Cullens were on their knees, held down by the guard. Edward looked straight at me, his eyes dark from pain. He stared in shock at me, his eyes never leaving mine. He mouthed something to me. But I couldn't make it out.

A buzzing sound invaded my mind and a pain started behind my eyes. I pressed onto my eyes with the heels of my hands, the pain worse than the burning. It was then I started to scream, my voice coming back to me. I pressed harder onto my eyes as images assaulted my mind, memories that were locked away, came forward, each sending a fresh wave of pain through me. Voices filled my head, merging together till it was just a loud rumble. Fresh tears started and fell to the marble floor leaving salty trails down my face.

The pain seemed to last for years before everything just stopped. The pain was gone as well as the voices and memories. I was too exhausted to move, my body aching. My hands fell to my side and stayed there. With my eyes still closed, I concentrated on my breathing, when confusion hit me. There were so many different scents and I picked out the scents of my family and the guard, but who were the others? I wanted to ask my brothers and sister what had happened but I was too tired to even think.

"Isabella?"

The air shifted around me with the rustle of cloaks. The floor fell away from me as I was picked up by Aro, who's scent I knew more than the others. He was always there for. More than the others as they were often abroad doing business.  
"Hm?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Who are the other people in the room? I do not recognise their scents."

"Can you stand?"

I nodded. Why is he not answering me? He let my legs fall to the floor but he kept hold of my upper body till he was sure I would not fall. Opening my eyes, everything seemed blurry. I rubbed my yes and looked at the visitors. They were being held on their knees by the guard. Each had a look of pain on their faces and looked like they were about to cry. If they could. The one whose expression was the worst, was the one nearest me. He looked defeated yet he was fighting against the guards that held him. His eyes never left mine as he struggled relentlessly to come towards me.

"Bella! Please! Say you remember us! Me! Please, Bella!"

He seemed so desperate. I cocked my head to the side, trying to remember him. He seemed so familiar but I couldn't figure it out. A hazy memory came to mind, of a dazzling crooked smile on his handsome face. But how do I know him? I looked at my brother, who still had hold of me. He was glaring at the vampires and instead of ordering the deaths, like I thought he would, he ordered them to be taken to the dungeons below the castle, especially made for vampires.

He fought against the guard as he was dragged away. He shouted my name constantly, till the doors were slammed shut and the sound was a muffled, distant sound. After they were gone, my brothers and sisters each hugged me tightly. Jane escorted me to my room, after I had asked to be excused.

I stared around the room,feeling happy to be home. But I feeling of loneliness overcome me and I felt empty. I layed on my bed, even though I knew I could no longer sleep, and closed my eyes. I blocked out the sounds which I could hear and tried to remember the vampires. But I couldn't. All I could remember is the crooked smile of that vampire with the tousled red hair. Who were they? The feeling in my heart got worse. It was like I had lost something that is precious to me, but I had my family. Who was I missing?

It was then, I remembered that I was meant to be dead. How am alive? It's obvious that time had moved forward, I was no longer in the age of which I remember. Maybe I should ask Aro? For some reason, I didn't want to be near him or any of my other siblings. How strange. Well, I wasn't going to get any answers just lying here. Jumping off my bed, I left my room and headed towards the dungeon.

**EPOV**

We were thrown in the dungeons like we were trash. My family held onto their mates while I sat by myself with my head in my hands as I tried not to sob. Bella had been changed by the Volturi, her 'family', causing her to forget all about us. Her screams echoed through my mind and her short yet violent change were scarred into my memories. It almost destroyed me, seeing her in such pain and not be able to do anything. I couldn't even hold her in my arms.

No one came came to speak to us and time slowly creeped by. In the early hours of the morning, there was movement outside the cell. Carlisle stood, thinking it would be Aro and he was hoping to talk some sense into him. However, I doubted that Aro would listen. There was the scraping of the key in the lock and every body, bar me, looked up and there was a sharp intake of breath.

I looked up and saw Bella in the doorway. I stood up and walked towards her, when a guard came in and pushed me away from her and snarled at me. She held her hand up, stopping him and dismissed him. He closed the door, looking nervous.

Bella looked even more beautiful than she did, which was a surprise to me as I thought she was the most beautiful thing before. There was an air of confidence around her now. She was so different yet somehow still the same.

"I need your help."

She spoke softly, her voice a, soothing sound. She looked at each of us, her brow slightly creased.

"You say I need to remember. But what? Why do I feel like something is missing, when I already have my family?"

It was Carlisle who spoke.

"Bella, we met you in Forks, Washington state in America. You went to school with Edward, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett. You knew about vampires because you witnessed the murder of your mom, Renee and your step father, Phil Dwyer. You moved to Forks to live with your father Charlie Swan."

Her brow creased further.

"I don't understand. How can I have a mother, father and step-father? I died. I don't even know why how I'm alive now."

"You were reincarnated, Bella. Reborn as a human. It was part as some prophecy and the Volturi find you. They killed your mom and Phil. You were terrified of them, hated them for what they did."

She seemed to pale, a look of shock plastered on her beautiful face.

"No, my family promised they wouldn't kill anymore."

A far away look came over Bella as she stared into nothing.

"Bella?"

I stood, wanting to hold her in my arms. I said her name, but she didn't respond. I reached out and cupped her cheek. I said her name again. And again no response. Minutes passed before her eyes shifted to mine.

She backed away from me. Knocking on the door, the guard opened it to let her out. She disappeared leaving me heartbroken and even more alone, knowing she ran from me.

**(A/N) please review me. I will update sooner if more people review me**


	20. Chapter 20 A Broken heart and an Apology

**Fear of Vampires**

Days passed and we were finally realised from our cage. We were taken to the throne room again, where most of the Volturi now sat. I looked for Bella, hoping she would be here but she wasn't. We stood as a family, face to face with Aro,Caius,Marcus, Jane, Alec and Demitri. They looked down at us, their thoughts guarded from me. Aro stood before speaking.

"Carlisle, you will take your coven and go back to America. You will not return back here without invitation. Do you understand?"

Carlisle nodded, knowing that he couldn't defy his orders. Aro sighed in...relief? He smiled slightly

"You were a friend, Carlisle. I hope, in few years we can recreate that bond."

Again, Carlisle nodded, not knowing what to say. I, however, needed to say something.

"Where is Bella? I want to speak with her!"

I demanded it from them, knowing that mentioning her name, they would think of her. However, they were expecting my demand and did not reply, either mentally or verbally.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed hold of me as I took a step forward, anger coursing through my body till Jasper calmed me. I felt defeated. No one was going to tell me where she was, not even to tell me she's fine. My head fell but my brothers kept hold of me. Aro smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye, Carlisle."

He looked at me and spoke mentally.

_Isabella is no longer of your concern. It is best if you forgot your time with her._

Hatred burst through me like liquid fire. How could I forget my time with Bella. I love her! I wanted to scream it at him. I wanted to rip him apart. But before I could even take a step towards him, Emmett and Jasper dragged me away as we were escorted to the nearest airport and put on the soonest plane to the US.

I watched as they were taken away from the Castle, my heart breaking. Why? I don't know, but the need to run after them and stop them from leaving was so strong, I had to cling to wall of the tower in which I stood watching. The compulsion ebbed away slowly the further they got away, but the further they did, the heavier my heart felt.

I slid down the wall and sobbed. I wanted to scream and rip something apart. But why did I feel this for someone I don't know? Someone I couldn't remember. When I went to ask in the cell, how I knew them, I remembered the night of my death. The night the wolves ripped me apart because my family hunted their tribe. I was yet to confront my siblings about their past doings. I have been to busy, sitting in my room trying to remember what I had forgotten. However, I kept coming up blank.

The door to the tower opened and my brother stepped in looking contrite. He sat next to me and pulled me into his embrace. I cried into his shoulder, my body shaking uncontrollably. He made hushing sounds as he rubbed my back. Time creeped passed before I was able to stop crying.

"Why can't I remember? I know I'm missing something important. I know I am! To see them....him go, it hurts! It hurts so much, I feel like I cant breathe. My heart is breaking! I want to remember!"

He rocked me like I was a little girl again. The was small noise on the doorway and I looked up to see my other brother standing there looking sad and almost ashamed. Aro knelt in front of me. Marcus hissed at him as he glared

"Are you happy now, brother? We have our sister back but with a broken heart."

Aro's face darkened in pain. He stared intently at me before standing and leaving the tower room. Before disappearing, he said to Marcus.

"Please take Isabella back to her room."

Marcus held me to his chest as carried me to my room. He laid me gently on my bed, brushing my air out of my face. I curled away from him, facing the wall. He apologised to me, his voice so sad I wanted to hug him, but I couldn't bring myself t move.

Time seemed to stop for me. The Castle was busy with movement and sound, but there nothing happening in my room. I just stared at the wall, my arms wrapped around me as I tried to keep myself together. My heart is like lead. Fragile and black.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Time held nothing for me. The burning at the back of my throat was strong but I didn't pay attention to it. My family tried to get me to leave, to hunt but I couldn't. So the force fed me, pouring animal blood down my throat. I swallowed, enjoying the taste and the relief it out on my limbs. This continued for 7 months, staring at the wall, being force fed, my siblings trying hard to talk with me and bring me out of my pit of misery. Their efforts had no effect on me.

That was until my brother Aro came in with a guest. What was his name, Anthony? I think that's was what Aro introduced him as. I didn't look at the newcomer or my brother. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me down onto my back so that I stared up at his face.

He had blondish hair which was slightly long and his fringe was just above his eyes, and his pale skin was freckled along his nose and cheeks. His blood red eyes stared into mine and I felt like I was being sucked into a whirl pool.

Images flashed through my mind. A never ending stream of faces, voices, smells and sounds. My mind absorbed them like a sponge. And each time the bronze haired vampire was there, my heart filled with emotion for him. Everything was spinning faster and faster until I could tell what was going on. The images were just a blur. Then there was blackness.

I layed there, staring up at the ceiling, my hands like claws on the mattress. My family sat around my bed, waiting. Blinking, I turned my head to look at my family. My voice was soft but laced with pain.

"Why? You broke your promise, killed my mom and Phil. You haunted me. Why?"

I felt like crying again, to curl up again and hope eternity ended soon.

"We thought we were doing what was right. We would have done anything to have you back in our arms. We wanted our family back together. Is that so wrong?"

"But you took both of my other families from me! I was terrified of you!"

Aro moved and sat on my bed, clasping my hand in one of his, while his other hand moved my hair away from my face. I didn't have the strength to take my hand from his. I just stared up at him. " We love you Isabella. We were blinded by our need and love for you. We were selfish. There's nothing I can do to turn back time and change our choices. I'm sorry, Isabella. We all are."

I wanted to hate them for what they had done, but memories from the past burned their way forward. Flinging myself forward, I wrapped my arms around Aro. He was stunned for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

I could hear him praying for forgiveness, for me to stay with them. He was speaking to me and I knew at that moment that he was truly sorry. I couldn't help but start to cry. The others came forward and I hugged each of them. They all said their own versions of what Aro had said. Jane was crying, while the others were trying hard to keep from breaking down.

And even though they killed my mom and step-father, they were family who had protected me and loved me centuries before. The pain was fresh, witnessing their deaths but I would have to live with it.

Hours passed and I had stopped crying. I was sitting comfortably in the castle library beside the fireplace, surrounded by my family. We were talking of my future, the plans to complete my family 100%. The plans to mend my heart.

3333333333333333333333333333

**Authors note.**

**To Valkyrie Vamp – yes, I do enjoy making you sad with my stories. I get much joy from it. And now that I don't go to the same school and don't live near, you cant batter me about it! So there! * sticks tongue out ***

**hehe lolz at you.**

**Please review,my lovely readers. It puts a smile on my face, especially funny ones. ^^**

**love**

**BHN9**

**xx**


End file.
